Another Animal
by jadeg5
Summary: Raff Is a killer for hire with senses that are unrivaled and a history that has made her into who she is today. But what happens when she meets a killer who somehow smells like she does? Set before and into PB, BAD SUMMARY, GOOD WRITING, PLEASE READ!
1. Sweet, Spice, Blood, and Something Else

**Another Animal**

**AN- I do not own any of the characters from Pitch Black or the Chronicles of Riddick, even though I wish I did :P, but I do own Raff and possibly a few other characters I might add throughout the story**

**This story takes place before Pitch Black, but soon Riddick and Raff will find themselves on the desert planet T2.**

**This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate some reviews and advice from anyone willing to give it. I'm only asking for one itty bitty little review before I post another chapter, so please leave one :)**

**If you have any questions about Raff's abilities or any other part of the story, please ask in your review**

**Thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet, Spice, Blood, and Something Else**

The November air was numbing, just the way I liked it. I was thankful for the bone chilling air that whipped across my face and body, keeping me alert and focused as I stalked my newest target. A middle aged politician that had many people who wanted him dead, which is where I come in. I've been a killer for hire a long time now, and I'm more than good at what I do. So good in fact, business is always booming. There is only one person that some consider better than me, one person who embraces their animal side as much as I do. His name is whispered by those brave enough to share his story, a story almost as gruesome as mine. If you ask me, Richard B. Riddick is nothing more than competition in the game of who's the better killer, a game I never loose. I don't know why I've been thinking about the man so much over the past few weeks. It's not like I've ever met him, or I ever will, but for some reason I can't get him off my mind.

Ah, but right now I need to focus on my target so I can choose the perfect time to strike. He walks lazily towards the bar he has been going to every night since I started observing him. Nothing too special, just another dirty little pub with cheap booze and cheaper women. I have a perfect view of him from my spot on one of the roof tops, I can watch his every move as well as look out for any wandering eyes.

I relax a little and let my senses drift farther out. I can hear the cars that drive by, the music from the clubs, his footsteps as he rounds a corner. I push a little harder and can hear his breathing, slightly wheezy from a life time of cigarettes and laziness, can hear his heart beat and the flow of blood through his veins.

I push my nose out further as well, catching the scents of the late night scene. Sweat, alcohol, smoke, arousal, cheap perfume, and excitement waft from the clubs and bars as I let my nose explore the surroundings. Finally I am able to lock onto my targets scent, one which, unfortunately for me, isn't a pleasant one. He smells of rotting breath and expensive cigars, not something I'm particularly excited about but force myself to work through. I can tell from the scents that cling to him that he hasn't showered in a few days, trying to use his cologne to cover up the whores he's paid for and the booze he's drank. The faint smell of office supplies and leather tells me he was at the office for a few hours today, but he spent less time there than usual. Probably wanted to get a few more hours at the bar tonight. I push even harder and can smell something fait mixed in with the indescribable scent of blood. I could almost taste the familiar numbing sensation of morphine as let my tongue slip out of my mouth for a brief second to taste the air.

By now he has entered the bar and probably gotten his usual whisky. I smirk cause I can still hear his every move, every breath. The poor thing doesn't stand a chance. I hear the air move as he turns his head, probably looking for a pretty face and long legs willing to spend a couple of hours with him.

Moving silently I get up from my kneeling position and get ready to start phase one of my master plan. Unfortunately for me, however, this kill would be nothing too exiting. Actually, it's gonna be rather generic, a damn shame if you ask me. Simply catch his attention and lure him out, something that will be more than easy seeing as he's desperate for a woman. Oh well, there will be more interesting kills soon enough. I quickly descend from my place on the roof, using my arms to swing myself from the bars attached to the side of the two story building and land silently on my toes, not a hair out of place.

It's dark out tonight, like a blanket over the city. I stand in the shadow of the building, making one last check to make sure I had everything I need before I go inside and finish my job.

For most people, the darkness that seems to suffocate the night would be an ailment, something they could not work in. I however can see rather well in the dark. Granted I don't have night vision, but I trained my eyes a long time ago to be strong even in the darkest of nights.

I can't help the shiver that runs up my spine as a few flashbacks from my past creep into my mind, ones I wish I could forget forever. Memories of pain and fear find their way into my thoughts and I quickly shove them back to the cell I've been keeping them in for the past two years. _This is not the time to be getting distracted Raff, _I tell myself, and continue getting ready.

The outfit I'm wearing isn't something I would usually wear; I'm not big on looking like a whore, but tonight my job requires me to wear the skin tight black miniskirt and matching black top that exposes enough of my neck and back to see my tattoos.

I've always wondered where I got my tattoos from, since I've had them for as long as I can remember. I can't help but admire them when I get the chance though, for they seem to hold such mystery in the dark ink. They wrap delicately round my body, from my neck, around my shoulders and arms, down my back and stomach, and finally down my legs. The simple lace work is as pitch black as the darkest of nights and contrasts sharply with my light skin. They leave enough skin untouched to make them subtle, but they hug my curves in the perfect places, adding a hint of mystery to my body. I couldn't help but stare a little at the design that wrapped around my right hand, couldn't help but wish I knew who put them there in the first place.

Ugh, I shouldn't be dwelling on the past as much as I have been, It's only going to slow me down further. I'm not very happy about the shoes I have to wear either. The high healed black boots won't help if I need to run, but I have to play my part perfectly tonight so I can be as efficient as possible. I check my hair and makeup as well as secure a shiv in my skirt and either boot before taking a big breath of fresh air and taking the first step towards the bar.

It's this breath that stops me dead in my tracks and makes me sink back into the deeper shadows of the night. _Shit! How could I have missed that?_ The scent is hitting me in waves now, and I can tell it's getting closer. I immediately push my senses outwards, trying to find the owner of this scent before it finds me.

Normally, I wouldn't care if I smelled someone else out here cause' there are plenty of people milling around at this hour. However this scent is one I know all too well. There's only one person with a scent like this. A scent that is raw with its primitive nature, a little sweet with plenty of spice, and the small but unmistakable hint of blood. There's something else in it too, something I could never quite put my finger on, but that's not the point right now, because the only person with that scent is me and me alone. Sure, I've come across other's with a scent similar to mine, usually sick bastards who don't know when to back off, but never so close to mine. The only difference between mine and this strangers scent is that it's definitely male.

My nose tracks him like an animal would, and I can tell he's within twenty yards of me, most likely on the ground judging from wind. My ears prick forward and hear the whisper of footsteps, ones I would have surely missed if I hadn't been paying such close attention.

I can hear his breath, slow and even, his heart, steady and strong. He's big. Very big... Much larger than my five foot one inch frame. At least six and a half feet tall and well over two hundred pounds. But he carries his weight well, very muscular and surprisingly light on his feet. I can't tell if he's a threat yet, but if he has a scent like mine he has to be as least as dangerous as I am.

I hear him stop, not too far from where I was waiting, and not move. Watching me. I look directly at where he has stopped, and my dark green silver eyes fall upon a pair of pure liquid silver eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness around him. I looked at him for only a few seconds, _damn he's huge_, and walked brusquely towards the bar without looking back. I was relieved when I didn't hear him move or smell him come closer and opened the door to the shabby bar, my thoughts directed towards my target.

The inside of the bar smelled of cigarettes, sweat and cheap perfume, which would do nothing to help my sense of smell. I quickly and discretely scanned the bar for my target and found him sitting in a booth with a few cheap whores who looked like they'd rather be somewhere else. I took a seat at the bar and watched my target a little longer before talking to the tender'.

"Gimme a shot of Jack. And make sure that glass is clean before it gets here buddy." I said, propping my leather clad legs on the bar.

The tender' nodded and came back a second later with my shot, and lucky for him, a clean glass. I thanked him and tossed a couple creds in his direction. I downed the shot, my face remaining calm and my body relaxing as the fire spread through my veins and rested in my stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye I say my targets attention shift to me, no longer sweet talking the whores at his booth. I sighed and got ready to end this quickly.

Turning my body slightly I opened my cloak and let the side closest to him slide down my upraised legs. I could see him smile a sick smile and stand up, walking drunkenly towards my place at the bar. He sat down next to me, closer than I would have liked, and stared at my long legs that had lacework tattoos delicately wrapping around them, then my breasts through the very tight top I wore, and finally to my face.

I kept my eyes away from him though, for they were my secret weapon. So many men were drawn to my eyes, ever since they changed. They were always dark green and very clear, but as soon as I trained my eyes how to see better in the dark, they've has a mysterious silvery shine to them. One that comes out even more at night. Keeping my eyes down I smiled a little smile at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well hey there. What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?" He asked, words slurring on their way out.

"Oh nothing, just looking for some company is all." I smiled sweetly, still keeping my eyes down.

"I could help ya with that darlin'."He said, placing a hand on my bare thigh.

I wanted to gag, pull out my shiv, cut his hand off and slit his throat for touching me but instead I smiled again and looked up, using my eyes to their full effect.

"Can you now?" I asked seductively, leaning forward slightly and smelling his rotting breath full force.

He was stunned for a few second, staring helplessly into my eyes before he was able to speak again.

"You bet. Let's go." He said, taking my hand and pulling me outside.

I contemplated how I was gonna ghost him while he walked around in an ally trying to find a good spot. There's always slitting his throat, but that was messy and didn't want to get blood all over my new clothes. I could go for the sweet spot, but then again that's also rather messy. Strangling him would take far too much time and energy on my part.

_Hmm..._ Perhaps this would be a good time to ring his neck like a chickens, quickly breaking every bone and ending his life faster. This seemed the most appealing, so I cracked my neck and let the animal loose, preparing for the gratifying sound of bones shattering.

His back was still turned and I was getting ready to pounce when I felt _him_ watching me again. I lifted my nose in the air and sniffed, trying to find where he was in the night. My head snapped to the right as I locked onto his scent but didn't see anything at first. I growled softly in warning to whoever was watching me and heard a ghostly chuckle in response. I was starting to get pissed off and the urge to kill something was building inside me as the animal in me fought to pounce and wring my targets neck. However that would leave my back open and the urge to protect myself was momentarily stronger than my urge to kill.

I tuned my target around, still very aware of _his_ scent and looked him straight in the eyes. He leaned forward, one hand resting on my ass and the other supporting himself on the wall, and buried his face in my neck. I suppressed the urge to gag and slowly reached for my shiv, having no other options. Just as I was about to stab him in the sweet spot when I saw_ him_ out of the corner of my eye, distracting me and accidentally pressing my shiv lightly into my targets skin. He jumped back and looked at me, shiv in hand, with an angry look on my face.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelled taking off running down the alley.

I growled loudly and took off after him, feeling _him_ moving close behind me. I didn't have time to stop and confront my chaser, for I had to secure my kill before he took it from me. I pushed myself faster, letting his scent pull me through the night.

Lucky for me, he ran into a dead end and paused, out of breath and not knowing what to do. I simply ran towards him, never breaking stride, and pounced, using my legs to hold myself up while I quickly and professionally wrung his neck. He dropped instantly and I used his body as a cushion, absorbing all of our impact.

I got up and took a defensive pose over my kill, looking around for my chaser. He stood not too far off, looking at me with mild amusement and curiosity. He walked closer and I hissed at him, all of my animal released and ready to fight.

"My kill! Mine!" I yelled, still standing defensively over the heap of a man that was my target.

My chaser looked at me, his silver eyes still holding that same look of amusement and curiosity, before speaking.

"When I came to this rock, I was hoping to kill my target and cash in, but it seems someone beat me to it." His voice was impossibly deep, and I could feel the vibrations through the air.

"Goddamnit, I told him I worked alone! We made a deal he wouldn't hire anyone else if I killed within a weeks time." I growled, kicking the useless body and standing up.

I finally took a good look at my chaser. He was extremely tall and built, his muscles the proof of a hard lifestyle. He dressed similarly to me when I wasn't busy dressing like a whore, all black. Black boots, black cargo's, and black wife beater. I'm sure he has a few shivs hidden somewhere in his clothes too. It takes me a second to realize who I was talking to, my brain hadn't linked the silver eyes to the fact that he actually cornered me, something that until this day has never been done.

"Aw hell your Riddick." I said, clear disgust in my voice. "This is the last Goddamn thing I need right now!"

I paced in front of my kill, trying to figure a way out of this sticky little situation I got myself into. Riddick walked closer to me, and I automatically took just as many back.

"Watch it." I hissed at him, making it clear I wanted him to keep his distance.

He kept advancing and I turner to run, only to be reminded I was at a dead end. He was on me faster than I thought possible, pinning me to the brick wall, both of my wrists above my head in one of his large hands.

He leveled his face to mine, looking right into my eyes before taking a curios sniff. The situation would have seemed almost comical if I hadn't been in the position I was in. He sniffed again, this time burring his face in my neck. I faintly heard him mumble what sounded like "Interesting." into my neck. I struggled against him harder, trying to get away from his unnerving closeness. He only chuckled and tightened his hold on my wrists, making me hiss in pain.

"Wanna explain why you smell like me?" He asked, and I could feel the vibrations coming off his chest as he talked.

"You mean why_ you_ smell like _me_?" I countered, still trying to get free.

He chuckled at that and took another whiff, closing his eyes and seeming to enjoy it.

"How could something so tiny be a killer like me?" He mused, still breathing my scent in heavily.

"I'm nothing like you asshole! Now, do you mind getting the fuck off me please? Your invading my personal space." I said, looking him dead in the eye and giving him a death glare.

He leaned in close so he could rumble his response right in my ear.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands, so I suggest you shut the fuck up." He emphasized this by tightening his grip even more, making me have to bite my tongue to resist whimpering in pain.

"What do you want Riddick? Just leave me and my kill alone and we don't ever have to see each other again." I said firmly, trying to negotiate with him.

He chuckled again and took yet another whiff before speaking.

"Like I was saying before, I came here to kill my target and get my money. But judging from your scent, you must have a sizable bounty on your head." He smirked, looking like he was enjoying making me squirm.

"Seems like a better idea to take you both in, and see what I can get, dontchya think?" He spun me around so fast I didn't have time to react before he had his arm around my neck and was cutting off my air supply.

I flailed uselessly as he tightened his grip so that stars formed in my vision. It wasn't long before I passed out. The last words I heard before the blackness swallowed me came from a deep, rumbling voice.

"Interesting."

* * *

**AN- Please review and tell me what you think so far :)**

**If I get at least one review I'm gonna try and update within the week, if not sooner!**

**Tell me if you love it or hate it, and all advice is appreciated :)**


	2. Bullets Can't Kill Me

**AN- Yay! I got my first review! x happy dance x**

**I wanna give a special thanks to my first reviewer, Shibo 26, who was kind enough to leave a review and some advice :)**

**Anywho, so here's chapter 2 like I promised, fresh and ready for reading. I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but if any of yalls have any advice/help/ideas please let me know**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I really hate getting knocked out, or passing out for that matter. The fact that anyone could do it in the first place sent shivers down my spine.

_God my head hurts!_ _Ok, keep your eyes closed and get a grip on your surroundings_. I push my hearing out and listen for any signs of life. I can hear the cars, but they seem a little farther away than I last remember. The pounding beat of the clubs is there too, but still farther than they should be. Muffled, that's how everything sounds. Must be inside a building, near a glass window. Deep breaths, calm and focused coming from a few feet away. A strong and steady heartbeat, a familiar one... I push my nose out further as well and automatically wished I had done that sooner.

_Riddick_. My memory clears and I can remember everything from last night, or is it still night? The cooler, slightly damper air tells me it's still dark out. _Can't have been out that long then... _I push my nose again, keeping my breathing even so I don't alert Riddick, and smell slightly stale blood and the beginnings of cellular breakdown. My kill must still be here then.

I can tell I'm tied up as well, the metal wire cutting into my wrists. Good thing I heal so fast. I'm sitting in a chair, hands behind me, ankles tied as well.

I really don't like being tied up either. Not being able to defend yourself, not being able to fight back. Makes me feel weak. I don't like feeling weak.

"Open your eyes I know your awake." Riddick states, his voice as deep as ever.

I can't help but grimace at the sound, but do as told, having no other options.

I open my eyes in a flash and focus on him, sitting not three feet from me, looking very comfortable in his leather chair.

We're in one of the abandoned offices we passed while chasing my target. No lights, no people, good place to keep someone hostage for a while.

His goggles are off, and liquid silver stares right into me.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I growl, having lost my patience a few hours ago.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you?" He rumbles, his eyes still boring into me.

"Can't go down without a fight." I say truthfully, feeling a little calmer.

_Calmer? Why do I feel calmer? Must have hit my head..._

He grunted in agreement and stood up, pacing around the room.

His pacing made me nervous. Each step fluid but mildly aggressive even in their slowness.

I looked around again, trying to find another way of escape. I couldn't help but get pissed when I saw _my kill _in a makeshift metal coffin.

"I see you've taken my kill as well. Didn't know you were the sore loser type." I spat, needing a change in the situation to start planning my escape.

He stopped pacing, looked me directly in the eye, and was on me faster than I could blink. The hand around my neck was distracting, but I could just get enough air to stay conscious.

"Your not in the position to be name calling sweetheart, so watch what you say. You wouldn't want me to get too mad and ghost your ass." He said with a perfectly calm voice and face, which only made it more threatening.

I couldn't help but laugh though, knowing it would be much harder than he thought to ghost me.

"I'm not afraid of death, and it's gonna be a lot harder to ghost me than you think." I laughed around the hand on my neck.

He stood up and turned around, seeming to have forgot about me for a few seconds before he spun and backhanded me. Hard.

My vision spun and I felt my lip split, the stinging pain lasted a few seconds before it healed and I was left with a small bruise and blood on my lips to cover the cut that was no longer there.

He kneeled in front of me and almost tenderly wiped a little drop of blood off my chin. He brought it to his face and sniffed again before tasting my blood.

"Interesting." He said, slowly and curiously. "You taste like me, only... sweeter."

_What am I supposed to say to that? Gee, thanks?_

He snagged another drop and tasted it again, seeming to enjoy it.

The taste of blood is an interesting one. I'll admit I've tasted it many times, always curious by my reaction to it. It's not the most delicious thing in the world, but not that bad either. Keeps you drawn to it.

"We'll when your done with your little snack do you mind letting me go? I have somewhere to be." I hissed

He sat back down and looked between my eyes and my blood.

"Where are you from?" He asked, completely ignoring what I said.

I'll admit I was caught off guard and looked away.

"Nowhere" I whispered, hoping he would leave it alone so I could push the flash backs away.

* * *

_Ugh, these lights are so bright. Why can't they just leave me in the dark?_

_Men dressed in white with rubber gloves and clip boards stand around me, taking notes as I lie naked and restrained on a cold metal table._

_"Test subject number nine, female, fifteen years of age, only subject to respond to DNA modification and lived longer than 48 hours. Vitals healthy, commence first round of testing."_

_A man with a scalpel came closer and I screamed and begged for him not to do it, but it was like they couldn't hear me. Just like you can't hear a rat beg for mercy._

_The first cut was shallow, but long and I cried painful tears. It healed within a few seconds and he cut deeper this time, repeating until he reached the bone, and watch as the muscle fibers grew and re-connected and the skin closed back up._

_"Test subject responding positively, continue testing bone strength and limb re-growth."_

_"No! Please don't, I'm begging you plea-"_

_

* * *

_

"Where are you going?" He rumbled, snapping me out of my many flashbacks.

He noticed the look on my face when I was spacing out and was curious, but thankfully didn't push it.

"Hell, but I need to make a few stops along the way. Which reminds me, let me go." I hissed, not wanting him to think he had something on me.

All he did was chuckle and sit back in his chair, once again liquid silver boring into green silver.

"And you think I'm gonna do it, just like that?" He snapped his fingers for emphasis and laughed harder.

"So what do you want then? Your wasting my time with small talk." I sighed, not seeing any immediate way of escape.

"Hmm, what do _I _want. Haven't heard that in a while." He chuckled to himself. "Well last time I checked I wanted to take your kill over to the guy who hired us, take my money, and then find the highest paying bidder for your ass, but now..."

He was waving a carrot in front of my face, tempting me with freedom.

"Now?" I growled in frustration. He's really starting to piss me off now.

"Now I'm wondering if you might be useful to me." He said calmly, which only made me angrier.

"Useful? Fuck you! Your just plain stupid if you think I'm gonna let you use me for anything."I spat, not caring if he hit me again.

He stood, circling around me like a predator circles his prey, before pouncing and landing on me with one hand fisted in my hair and the other on my jaw, forcing my head to the side.

"Who says you have a choice?" He growled in my ear, not being able to resist sniffing me again. "Maybe I should just ghost you for being so disrespectful."

"You can try all you want, but you won't be able to. Sorry to rain on your parade. And why the fuck do you think you've earned respect from me?" I growl right back in his ear.

I take this time to examine his scent while he gets ready to answer me. It's raw, powerful in the sense that no one else should have it. Distinctly male, testosterone weaved throughout it. The rusty, salty sweetness of blood is there too, surprisingly primitive. Spice, exotic spice from a place, or race, that is either very rare or very good at hiding makes its way to my nose, along with something sweet from the same origin. And that unidentifiable part, exactly the same as mine but just as mysterious.

"You smell it too?" He asked slowly and I can feel the vibrations of his voice on my chest.

"Of course I do, It's as plain as day." I say, wondering if he knows why.

He grunts in agreement and gets up, leaving me surprisingly cold without his body heat.

_Get a grip Raff_

He sits back down and thinks quietly for a while, and I have no choice but to wait impatiently.

I hear a whisper of footsteps, heavy breathing, and... excitement? No, anxiety and nervousness. They're still far off, we have maybe five or so minutes before they reach us.

My eyes snap to Riddick's, still in thought.

I clear my throat and look at him pointedly, which makes him listen and curse slightly under his breath.

"We have a few minutes" I say quietly, praying he won't leave me behind for these men.

He looks at me, obviously deciding whether or not to bring me.

"I promise I'll be good, just untie me before those mercs get here." I sighed, not seeing any other option.

He looked at me, still unsure if I was worth it.

"Two minutes, hurry up!" I growled angrily. "When I make a promise, I keep it."

"Fine, but if you try any shit, I'll ghost you." He growled right back before moving to cut the wire around my wrists and ankles.

When my hands were free I rubbed my slightly bleeding wrists and watched them heal fully before standing up and checking for my shivs.

"Riddick, where are my shivs?" I say in mock sweetness, wanting to rip his throat out for taking what's mine... again.

"I'll give them to you if you need them. Otherwise, just keep up." He chuckled and started to move out the back door.

I silently cursed myself for the heals I wore, but slipped out the back door silently and followed him.

The night was just as dark as when I left it, and my eyes adjusted quickly. We were moving quickly and silently through the shadows of another alley when I heard something else. I put a warning hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at me. I closed my eyes and pushed my senses out, telling him everything I discovered.

"There are four behind us, male, about three minutes away." I said, sniffing. "Two have guns of some sort, the others have tranq guns."

"There are three waiting to ambush ahead, shit! There's a dead end. We're trapped." I say quickly opening my eyes and staring at him.

He gave me a funny look before moving again, a hand wrapped around my bicep to guide me in the dark, not knowing I can see perfectly.

"Then we kill them and be on our way." He grumbled like it was obvious and tugged me faster through the alley.

"Uh Riddick, you can let go of me, I can see fine." I said quite annoyed at this point.

He gave me another funny look and let go, moving faster still. I kept up easily and told him when the mercs were around the corner.

He nodded and gave me my shivs back, motioning for us to kill the mercs behind us before we continued.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, centering myself and easily finding where they were. Keeping my eyes closed I silently stalked forward, letting their scent and loud footfalls pull me towards them. I stayed in the darkest part of the shadows, letting a few of them past before I snuck up behind one. Eyes still closed I mirrored his footsteps, waiting for him to slow down and fall behind. Once there was enough space between him and them I pounced, clamping my hand against his mouth and slitting his throat. The feeling of my shiv melting into his neck was intensely gratifying and I lowered his body down quietly.

Riddick had already ghosted two, leaving me the last. I kept my eyes shut and felt his movements vibrate through the ground. I slipped into step behind him, waiting for the perfect time. Feeling my presence he spun on the spot, looking wildly for the culprit. I felt him shift slightly before he consciously made the decision to move and stayed directly behind him the entire time. When he turned back I clamped my hand on him mouth and simultaneously buried my shiv deep into his sweet spot, puncturing the abdominal aorta. Just as fast I pulled out and drove my shiv into his spine and twisted, effectively paralyzing him.

Lowering the now very dead merc I looked around for Riddick, finding him leaning against the side of the alley watching me.

"What are you looking at?" I hissed, annoyed he was relaxing when there were three more mercs to ghost.

He looked at me a second longer before heading towards the waiting mercs.

We crept along the shadows, listening to their every movement, every breath. There were three mercs, all armed to the teeth with guns and tranqs. Two were nervous, their hearts beating fast and their limbs trembling slightly, the dark unnerving them. The third was either very calm or very cocky, guessing he was the latter by the way he spoke to the other men.

"Pull yourself together! Jesus what the hell's the matter with you? Fuckin' pathetic." The third one spat, getting more annoyed by the second.

We waited right around the corner, trying to find a way around them, or an easier way through them. Realizing there wasn't another choice, I decided to be the voice of reason.

"There isn't another way, we have to go quietly with them. If we don't they'll tranq us and we won't be able to fight back for a while. And we can't go back either cause there gonna go looking in a minute." I whispered in his ear.

He didn't look happy about it but agreed with a short nod.

He took a step before turning back around and putting his lips to my ear.

"Wait here, if shit goes down ambush them and take out as many as you can. And don't get shot." He rumbled into my neck, taking a deep breath.

"Bullets can't kill me." I smile slightly and whisper in his ear.

He straightened up, gave me one last smirk, and walked around the corner to the waiting mercs.

I closed my eyes and pushed my sensed outward, tracking all of their movements as easily as if I could see them.

The two guards raised their guns and started freaking out. The one clearly in charge rolled his eyes and yelled at them to shut up.

I heard Riddick take a breath and open his lips to speak.

"Nice to see you again Johns, how's that spinal cord doing?" Riddick asked in mock concern.

Johns grimaced, his heart rate increasing and I could smell fear and anger and pain clinging to him like a second skin.

"It's still there you fucker, every day I can feel it moving!" Johns screamed, grinding his teeth lowering his head to fight off the nausea building in his stomach.

Riddick just chuckled, his voice deep with amusement.

"That's what you get for bothering me Johns, you should remember that when you decide to bother me again."

Johns heart rate increased along with his heavy breathing. He wasn't in control of himself as more adrenaline and anger seeped off him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now Riddick! Tell me why I'm wasting my time with you!" Johns huffed loudly.

"Cause I'm worth twice as much alive, and all you mercs love a pretty penny, dontcha?" Riddick said deeply, and calmly, only aggravating the merc more.

"HA! You are! I'M GONNA LOCK YOU UP FOR GOOD AND GET MY MONEY!" He raged.

"You gonna do that all by yourself Johns? Looks like your little ducklings just pissed themselves." Riddick laughed, messing with his head, waiting for Johns to snap.

"YOU FUCKER! Tranq him, NOW!" Johns raged at one of the ducklings, making him jump about half a foot and shake harder.

I heard the merc take a breath and raise the tranq gun. I timed It perfectly and stepped out when the gun was halfway raised.

"And who THE FUCK would this be? HUH?" Johns yelled at Riddick, not able to control his voice.

"A business associate." Riddick said simply, eyes never leaving Johns' face.

I walked silently towards the group, stopping a few feet behind Riddick and pacing, letting my hips swing slightly.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Johns said, momentarily distracted by my body.

I could hear Riddick growl softly, to quiet for Johns to hear. This confused me but I kept pacing slowly.

"Why don't I just tranq Riddick and keep you for myself? Yeah, that sounds like a real fuckin good idea." He said this hungrily, eyes never leaving my movements.

"Cause I'll kill you." I say simply, looking up and locking eyes with him.

His eyes widen at the sight of mine and I can smell the fear and want float off him in waves.

"Oh really? Well maybe I'll just tranq you too. Can't kill me if your not awake, plus I like a women who can't talk." He grinned evilly and raised his gun.

I cursed myself as I felt the all too familiar stinging from the dart and the darkness swallow me.

* * *

**AN- Please review and tell me what you think :) Even if it's just a simple "I like it" or a "Go back to your day job" I'll still appreciate it.**

**Lets try and go for two reviews this time :) I'm thinking I'm gonna write another chappie tonight cause I'm really bored, but I still need a few reviews to keep me going**


	3. A Crash and a New Kind of Monster

**AN- Hey peoples! How's it goin?**

**I'll get right down to the point, I'm deathly bored so I'm gonna add another chappie. x gasp x So soon?**

**I'm very happy to say I have gotten another review, and I'm forever grateful of the encouragement from those who have reviewed :)**

**Special thanks to Shibo 26 and Riddicks-gurl1988 who have left really helpful and encouraging reviews, Thanks! :)**

**Without further ado...**

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

I cursed myself as I felt the all too familiar stinging from the dart and the darkness swallow me.

**Chapter 3**

My head spun from the tranq gun as I started to wake up. All the effects of the dart were familiar, the head spinning, the nausea, the disorientation, the pain. I groaned groggily as I tried to figure out where I was, and more importantly, where Riddick was.

I could tell I was standing up, inside a chamber of sorts. _But why do I feel so sedated?_

My jaw ached, and upon further observation I found a bit in my mouth, tied much to tightly.

_Great..._

I opened my eyes and found I was in a cryo-cell, made special just for animals like me.

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side... the animal side.

_No wonder I'm still awake..._

I pushed my senses outward, trying to get a better grip on the situation. I could hear the humming of a ships engine, must be large if the engines are so loud. I listened harder and heard the beeping of machines, the slow breathing of many people.

Transporting us with civilians... sounds like forty, forty plus.

Smelled another woman, sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type, free settlers. And they only take the back roads. But what route, what route?

I pushed my nose out further, letting my animal out and trying to get as much information about the passengers as possible.

The woman has a mate, five, maybe six years older. Must have been together a while, their scents are all over each other.

Not too far from them I smell a group of people, their blood all related. Father and sons. Linen, spice, dry air, dust. Desert people. Probably on their way to New Mecca.

Smelled a second woman. Small, weak boned. Wearing silk and denim.

A rancid smell, one that forced me to bite down on my bit to stop the gagging reached my nose. Only a merc could have a smell like this, it's in their blood. Our real problem, Mr. Johns. The blue eyed devil. Planning on taking us to a slam and cash in.

My animal waited patiently, long time between stops... long time for something to go wrong.

A curious smell reached my nose, one that perked my interest. A young female, maybe twelve or thirteen. Slightly dirtier than most girls her age, must not have been able to shower in a few days. Her scent is mixed with denim and leather, more material than she needs. She's dressed like a boy. Her scent is restless, slightly worried but not terrified. She's brave, probably a runaway. There's something about her though... she's different...

Ah, and then there's Riddick. His scent fills my nose and it's almost comforting.

_Comforting? Geez, I'm starting to go crazy. Well crazier than before..._

He's relatively unharmed, no blood loss or broken bones. He's awake too,_ hmmm, just as much an animal as I am._

I open my eyes and see him in the cell right across from me, liquid silver staring at me through a slit in the material covering his eyes. We stare at each other for a while, having nothing else to do, trying to figure out a way out of this mess.

I could hear it before we actually got hit, the whizzing of something headed right in our direction. I couldn't help but smirk through my bit when whatever it was went right through the metal of the ship and hit the captain right in the chest, his dark blood splattering on the inside of his chamber.

The rest of the crew started waking up, an impressive two people. Both were oozing fear and adrenaline, not exactly sure what was going on.

"Why did I fall on you?" The male said, while the female tried to shove him off.

"He's dead." She panted, not being able to catch her breath. "Captains dead. I was looking right at him."

"Chrono shows we have twenty two weeks out s-so gravity wasn't suppose to kick in for another nineteen! I mean why did I fall at all!" He yelled, getting more freaked out by the second.

"Did you hear what I said? Captains dead." The female said, and they both looked at him while more of whatever was hitting us shook the ship.

An annoying alarm was going off in the ship, making it harder to concentrate on what was going on, so I decided to sit back and enjoy the crash.

I looked at Riddick and he had the same smirk I did.

We were spinning faster than we should, the ships nose still in the air. I heard a loud groan of metal before a snapping sound and a change in the angle of the crashing ship. A purge.

A few seconds later I felt another purge. Guessing by the size of the ship, the only thing left to purge was the passengers.

_Ha, their gonna purge us all to save their own ass. Smart, it's what I would do..._

I heard the groaning of the metal and got ready to fall a couple thousand feet to my death when there was a pause. Some of the passengers were just starting to wake up looking around with frightened glances at the alarms and lights going off.

Lucky for us the ship leveled out, giving us a better chance of living.

Johns was freaking out, trying to get out of his cryo chamber and secure the both of us. He stepped out, stumbling and trying to get a hold of something.

_Just a little further Johns, a little closer to the back of the ship..._

Just a second too soon the back of the ship blew off from the impact of the crash, leaving Johns a bar to grab onto for dear life.

I growled impatiently at his luck, pouting a little that he couldn't just die now.

_Ah but now he lives so I can kill him myself. To let my animal out and rip him apart, slowly..._

We came to a hurtling stop, everyone staying still for a few minutes to make sure it was really over.

Lucky for me, my cryo-cell had been knocked over, the door broken and mangled a few feet away from me. I waited for the few passengers to stumble off before I straightened up, dusting my clothes off.

_Shit! I'm still wearing the skirt and heals..._

Deciding I really needed new clothes before I faced Johns or the desert heat, I headed out towards another part of the now mangled ship, in hopes that one of the females was my size.

I found what must have been the luggage room and started searching for some clothes. I was happy enough I could sing when I came across a pair of black, heavy duty boots, black cargos, a black tank top, and some undergarments. I had a big smile plastered to my face as I changed, and it took me longer than it should have to notice his scent.

"Like what you see?" I asked, wearing only my boots, cargos, and a black bra.

He stalked towards me, coming to lean against a wall and stare at my body, a smirk on his face.

"I might." He rumbled, his voice huskier than usual.

I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine.

_Get a grip Raff, this is sooo not the time for this._

"Well that's too bad, cause show and tell's over." I smirked, putting on my tank and turning to put my old clothes in a pile somewhere.

He walked quickly and almost silently behind me, and I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, getting annoyed by his distracting closeness.

"You could probably help me with a lot of things..." He said, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

I suppressed a shiver as one of his hands came to trace the tattoo's on the back of my neck and shoulder.

"When did you get these?" He asked, still tracing with a surprisingly gentile hand.

"I don't know" I said, taking a deep breath and trying to center myself. This did nothing to help though, his scent filled my head and swirled around, distracting me further.

"You don't know?" He pressed, his hand coming forward and tracing the slightly heavier tattoo's that wrapped around my upper neck, looking so much like a noose.

"No." I breathed, quickly losing control. "I've had them for as long as I can remember."

He made a noise of understanding, and buried his face in my shoulder, breathing in like a man who's been oxygen deprived.

I could feel his lips, pressed softly on my shoulder smile slightly while his hands went to my hips, pulling me farther into his chest. I couldn't help but relax when his arms wrapped around me from behind, still breathing deeply into my neck and shoulder.

I almost cursed out loud when I heard the footsteps of the other crash survivors coming our way. Riddick grumbled, taking in one last breath before moving to another part of the ship. I followed silently, not wanting to get caught by Johns again.

Riddick put out a cautionary hand, telling me to stay in the shadows while he climbed up to the wires above and held on, waiting.

I could smell Johns before I could see him, his rancid blood filling my nose and making me want to gag. He walked forward, much louder than he thought he was, searching for the both of us.

Riddick let his legs fall from the ceiling, wrap the wire restraints tight around Johns' neck and held on, choking him.

Johns took out his night stick and started whipping Riddick, but it made no difference to the convict. He was just starting to turn a lovely shade of blue when the wires holding Riddick snapped from his weight, sending them both to the ground.

Getting up the merc restrained Riddick again, chains and all.

"Somebody's gonna get hurt one of these days. It ain't gonna be me." Johns said with a smirk, tying Riddick to a metal post before turning to leave.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I couldn't let him just walk away with that cocky grin on his face. I pounced on him, wrapping my legs around his middle and putting him in a sleeper hold. He fought against me wildly, slamming us into walls trying to get me off. He was just about to pass out when he smashed his head against mine, sufficiently distracting me long enough to hold me down.

He tied me up to the metal post across from Riddicks, waiting until I was properly restrained to back hand me across the face.

"You little bitch! You just don't know when to stop, do ya?" He said, grabbing my chin and making me look at him.

"If you don't stop it I might just tranq ya and have a little fun... again." He smirked, watching my face twist in disgust and then pain, realizing what he had already done.

"You fucking asshole you didn't!" I spat, fighting harder against my restraints.

He just grinned again and started walking away.

"Hey Riddick, tell your bitch to calm down if she knows what's good for her, this heats making me kinda restless." And with that he walked off.

I hung my head low, trying to fight off the stinging in my eyes. I had told myself a long time ago that I wouldn't let another man take advantage of me ever again, told myself I would die first. I could tell what he had done, wondering why I hadn't noticed how sore I was earlier.

I could feel Riddicks eyes on me, and I knew he could smell the salty liquid that leaked from my eyes. I wished my hands weren't tied behind the post so I could wipe my eyes and look at Riddick, but I refused to let him see me cry.

"Did he do it?" He asked, voice low and threatening.

"Does it matter?" I asked, cursing my voice for cracking.

He thought about it, long enough for me to raise my head slightly and look at him. His eyes were still on me, a strangely protective look in them that confused me even more.

"Yes."

I sighed, seeing no other option and answered.

"Yes he did." I said looking away, not wanting to seem week.

He was quiet after that, but I could smell anger coming off him in waves.

_Does he actually care?_

We sat a little while longer in comfortable silence, smelling each other's emotions and listening to the crash survivors.

The male crew member had been impaled through the heart, and had died in the small woman's arms. She was obviously upset when everybody started thanking her for saving them, not knowing she would have killed them all.

I heard the small woman, Fry was her name, come to us before I smelled her. She stared at us both for a little while before Johns came in.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison, and she's got a lot of people looking for her" Johns said, his voice feigning sincerity. He sounded like your average do-gooder cop. I almost gagged.

"So do we just keep them locked up forever?" Fry asked, and I could smell the fear and curiosity coming off her.

"Now that would be my choice." He said, closing the discussion.

"Is he really that dangerous?" She whispered, thinking we couldn't hear.

"Only around humans." Johns chuckled.

"And her?" She whispered, looking at me.

I snapped my head up and looked her right in the eye when she asked that, letting the silver flash dangerously before the deep, clear green was more visible.

Fry couldn't help but jump and look at Johns for an answer.

"She's an interesting little thing. Got quite a history. I wouldn't underestimate her." He told, her, smirking and walking away.

I growled quietly, wondering if he actually knew who I was. This got Riddicks attention. He looked at me curiously before standing up.

He leaned forward and started pulling his arms up behind him until two sickening pops were heard. Then he pulled them forward through a gap in the metal post before he put his shoulder sockets back in place and grabbed a torch gun on his way down.

I looked at him, impressed by what he had done, and watched as he freed himself of his restraints.

I stared pointedly at him when he straightened up, waiting for him to help me to. He chuckled and helped me out, melting the metal restraints and setting me free.

We stalked silently in the shadows of the ship looking for a safe escape route. We found one, and taking our first steps onto the sand I cursed and jumped back into the ship.

"You look like a kitten who just got sprayed with water." He chuckled, crossing his arms and waiting for me to explain.

"Fuck you. You don't feel that?" I hissed, glaring at him.

I took a few tentative steps forward and groaned out loud before dropping to my hands and knees.

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just go, I'll meet up with you in a second." I hissed, thoroughly agitated.

He just shrugged and started off at a quick jog towards rather large looking pillars that reminded me of termite hills.

I got back on the ship as soon as possible, still rather skittish.

I stalked around in the shadows, following the survivors to gather more intel.

They already knew we escaped, and were getting together as many weapons as they could. One of the slightly older men, Paris was his name, was an antique collector and was passing out bows and spears to everyone.

"Look what's the point anyways? If their gone their gone, why would they bother us?" Paris asked, quite exasperated by all the physical labor.

"Maybe to take whatcha got. Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe they'll just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep." Johns said nonchalantly, getting himself prepared with guns and vests.

"Sounds like a charmer." The woman named Shazza said, trying to lighten the mood.

Paris looked terrified and hurried to stay with the group.

I went to explore the rest of the ship before going to look for Riddick. I came across a room filled with debris and boxes, with a rather strange looking sarcophagus in the middle. I walked over and opened it, finding one of the best things I could find next to water. Booze. I sat down and with a piece of wire made a makeshift belt holder for the alcohol before taking one of the bottles and examining it. I smiled as I read the familiar label and took a large gulp of Jack Daniel's.

I smelled the child before I saw her, she was hiding in the shadows, curiosity and excitement wafting off her.

"Come out." I ordered, expecting her to run off and tell the other I was here.

To my surprise she walked out and took a seat across from me. No fear in her large eyes.

She was dressed like a boy, just as I thought while I was in cryo. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a cap, and she was smirking at me.

"Who are you?" She asked, still unafraid.

She was very different.

"A... friend of Riddicks." I said, debating whether that was the right word.

I guess you could say we were 'friends', if your definition of a friend is someone you haven't ghosted... yet. My mind drifted over Riddick's features. His eyes, his chest, so broad. He's such a large man... So tall...

The child snapped me out of my day dreaming before I could get myself into some serious trouble.

I looked at her then, trying to see her thoughts, to see what made her different.

"Your eyes," She said, leaning forward a bit and looking harder. "their like his, kinda..."

"Kinda. His are a little better, but mine are natural. I _taught _myself how to see in the dark. And when I checked after that, My eyes had a silver sheen over them." I shrugged, still not sure how it worked.

She looked at me like I was the coolest thing on the face of this earth, and I couldn't help but smirk. She was a cute kid.

"What's your name kid?" I asked, taking another chug of Jack.

She looked at my bottle before answering, "Jack."

I looked at her, wanting a real name.

"My name is Jack, that's what I want to be called." She said stubbornly, still looking at my booze.

"Well Jack, want some Jack?" I asked, chuckling a little, already knowing the answer.

"Sure" She said wide-eyed, and took the bottle.

She stared at it for a second, debating how to drink it.

"Just throw it back" I said, encouraging her. "It's a good burn, makes your gut strong."

She looked at me in a surprisingly trusting way before throwing some back, knocking it out without even a grimace.

Handing it back she asked, "What's Riddick like?"

I thought for a moment, chugging some more of the burning liquid down my throat.

"He's an asshole at first, but he hasn't been that bad in a while." I say, still not sure If I can trust him.

She smiled and I handed her the bottle again when a thought came to mind.

"Hey kid, wanna help me out with something?" I asked, needing some stuff before I head out into the desert.

"Sure!" She said excitedly, glad I trusted her enough to ask for help.

"My eyes aren't as good as Riddick's, but I still don't like bright lights, can you get me a scarf or something?" I asked, needing some sort of protection for my eyes.

"Yeah, no problem. Wait right here I'll be right back." And with that she ran off as quickly as she could.

I sat in silence for a little bit, waiting. Could I trust Riddick? He seemed genuinely concerned when he found out about what Johns had done to me, almost protective.

_What does _that _mean?_

He hasn't tried to ghost me since I helped him out with the mercs, even though we still got caught. Perhaps I could trust him. If not him then the kid definitely, she was different.

Jack came back a minute later with a black scarf that was long enough to cover my face as well as a pair of black sunglasses. She also had a pair of yellow goggles on her head and looked very proud.

"Thanks kid, good job" I smiled a real smile at her, and she smiled back.

"I'll tell Riddick you said hi." I said, wrapping the scarf around me and putting the glasses on.

"Your leaving? She asked, face falling.

"Yeah, but you'll see me soon, I promise." I said winking while I turned to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?" She called after me excitedly.

"Raphaella, but I like Raff." I called back smiling a little to myself.

* * *

The desert sun was excruciatingly hot, but I didn't feel too much of it. I couldn't die from dehydration or starvation, I learned that a long time ago. I would just get very weak and useless.

I didn't want to step outside of the ship because I knew what was waiting, but seeing as I had no choice, I took off running as fast as I could, letting Riddick's scent pull me forward.

I found him sitting in the shade of one of the termite looking hill thingies, looking for the world like he was sleeping.

I knew better though and sat beside him, pulling my Jack out and taking a chug. He looked over at me, eyes hidden in his goggles, with a hand open. Waiting.

"Oh, did you want some of this?" I asked taking another chug and looking at him.

He growled at me in warning and I rolled my eyes, giving him the bottle. He took a few large gulps and handed it back, looking satisfied.

"Your welcome." I grumbled at him, and he did nothing more than chuckle.

I sighed, deciding this was a good time to check out what was going on beneath the ground. Lying down and rolling on my stomach I pressed my ear against the sand, head facing Riddick, hands buried a few inches in the sand.

Closing my eyes I felt the earth, going deeper and deeper into the cold depths.

"Shit, this is bad." I groaned and looked back at Riddick who was still watching me.

He started to move, lying down like I was and listening.

"Push your senses downwards," I said, still looking at him and feeling the planets inner depths.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling with his mind.

"It's... hollow?" He rumbled slowly, unsure.

"This whole fucking planet is hollow, that's why I freaked out earlier." I stated bluntly, getting nervous by what I was feeling.

"Push harder, what else do you feel?" I said, encouraging him to feel the terror that waited us.

"Movement..." He said, concentrating harder.

"Their big, cold blooded, it's freezing down their." I said, getting nervous as they started to get more restless.

"Their waiting." He grumbled, realizing how big they were. "And their hungry."

It felt like they were directly beneath me, their hunger and excitement filling the air like perfume. I jumped up when I felt a large 'thump' underneath me, dragging Riddick away from the hills.

"We need to find a way off this rock." I said, quickly looking back at the hills, making sure those things stayed underground. I could tell they were following us.

He grunted in agreement and, taking my hand, took off running towards the survivors to see if their was anything new to be learned.

* * *

**AN- So there it is, chapter 3, hope ya like it.**

**Don't forget to leave a little review, they're much appreciated**

**I'll try and post another chapter in the next few days, so stay posted :)**


	4. We're More Alike Than I Thought

**AN- Hey peoples :)**

**I want to apologize for the wait, this week has been a little more than crazy... anyways, dontcha love character development chappies :P**

**We're gonna learn more about Raff's past as well as Riddick's. I've also been thinking that in order to get a better grip on the characters I need to do a chapter that changes POV. If it's not in this chappie then it'll probably be in the next one.**

**Special thanks to Shibo26, Riddicks-gurl1988, Sharebear, andthatslife for their support throughout the beginnings of this story, you guys rock :)**

**Also a special thanks to those who have added my story (over twenty peoples!) thanks for everything!**

**Without further ado...**

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

"We need to find a way off this rock." I said, quickly looking back at the hills, making sure those things stayed underground. I could tell they were following us.

He grunted in agreement and, taking my hand, took off running towards the survivors to see if there was anything new to be learned.

**Chapter 4**

We ran at an easy jog for about fifteen minutes, heads down trying to avoid the glare of the suns. I kept waiting for Riddick to let go of my hand, but he never did. Even when I tried to pull away and move ahead he just gave me a squeeze and kept up easily. His behavior lately has been confusing the shit out of me; he's acting like we're almost_... friends..._

I don't have friends. Ever. Friends slow you down and cause you pain when they die. And that's the last thing I need.

But I can't help the feelings that get when he touches me, as much as I hate them. It makes no sense! He was gonna kill me, and then all of a sudden WHAM! We have this weird convoluted fucked up relationship I'm trying to figure out. Ridiculous.

When we reached the crash site we slowed down, creeping silently towards a group of people surrounding the paired male and female, Shazza and Zeke. They had found and adjusted some oxygen cartridges and were handing them out to help with the thin air. I had noticed the lack of oxygen when we crashed, but like so many other things, I can't die from lack of air...

They were just deciding to go looking for water when Paris came running over exclaiming there was something they should see.

"Excuse me, I think you should see this." He panted, pointing behind him.

They walked over and gasped at what they saw.

"Three suns?" Jack asked unbelievingly, looking back at Fry.

"Bloody hell..." Shazza looked around slightly stunned, as was everyone else.

My mind wandered as they adjusted their scouting plans, wondering if the people had actually missed the three suns. Were they actually so careless in their observations? It was one of the first things I noticed when I walked outside...

They decided to wait a good hour or so to see if it would get any cooler before they went out in search of water, so I decided this was a good time to start moving.

"We should go ahead of them and find a spot to wait, see if we find something along the way." I said, squinting through the black scarf Jack had given me.

He merely nodded and took my hand again, leading us off into the desert.

"Um, where we going? Their planning on heading that a way." I asked pointing off in the other direction.

"Short cut." He grumbled, pulling me into a jog alongside him.

I sighed but had no choice but to follow, not that I really wanted to be anywhere else...

He led us through the termite hill thingies, pulling me along faster so I wouldn't have to feel their hungry movements. However I was never really free from them, they followed us underneath the ground.

We reached a kind of bone yard looking thing, with hundreds of huge skeletons scattered all over the place. I let my hands run across the bone, feeling the age and almost _seeing _their death.

"Poor things we're eaten alive..." I said, opening my eyes and looking up at Riddick who stood close by me.

"How long?" He asked, and strangely enough I understood what he meant.

"Not long, maybe an hour or so for them all to die, seven for them to be picked clean to the bone." I kept my hands on the bone, still feeling their past.

He looked down at me, no anger or hatred in his eyes. Interest was there however, and curiosity.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I said, trying to shake the feeling of his eyes on me, his body so close.

I could feel his breath, feel his heat, smell his scent, all so close to me, making it hard to concentrate on anything other than breathing.

Of course he didn't reply, only grabbed my hand once again and dragged me along with him. He took us a little ways until we found what I was pretty sure to be a spine, the inside of every ring hollow and shady, a perfect resting spot.

He climbed up agilely, testing the strength of the bones before turning around and facing me. His long arms reached down to me and I finally got some common sense into my head and took a step back. He raised his eyebrows and kept his hands out. Waiting for me to submit. I glared evenly at him through my veil, staring at his goggles. He won the little fucking stand off as soon as he took the goggles off, pure liquid silver meeting hardened silver and emerald.

I took a slow step forward, unsure of what he was gonna do once he had me in his grasp. He grabbed me roughly at first, yanking me a little closer before putting his hands under my arms like I was a small child and lifted me up to sit next to him.

In the shadow of the spine we were safe to sit without our scarf's or goggles, a nice change, as long as we didn't look directly into the desert heat.

We sat side by side, legs straight out, one crossed over the other, hands on our laps. My entire right side was touching him, and I was enveloped in his scent and heat.

I looked down at my hands to avoid staring at his face, tracing the familiar path of tattoo's that wrap around my arm and gracefully caress my right hand, repeating the action on my left hand where the tattoos are slightly different, but just as beautiful.

I knew his eyes followed my hand's every movement, I could practically feel the weight of their stare.

"I wish I knew" I said quietly, still tracing. "It kills me that I don't know."

He grabbed my right hand gently and brought it up to his face, examining the lacework carefully. He pressed his lips to the inside of my wrist, taking a deep breath.

We sat in silence like that for a while, him breathing in my scent like an addict and me trying to keep my cool.

"You hesitated," He said slowly, lips still pressed to my wrist. "When I asked where you're from."

I stayed quiet for a while, thinking of a way to explain IF, and _only_ if I decided to tell him.

He just stared at me, his eyes practically coaxing my painful stories out.

_I'm turning into such a fucking softy..._

"It's a long story, and I'm trying to forget it." I sighed, trying to avoid his gaze with no luck.

He just waited silently, still breathing into my wrist.

When I refused to tell him he spoke quietly, convincingly.

"You want to tell me." It was a simple statement, not a question. Like replying to a question on the weather.

"The fuck I do asshole!" I growled in fierce denial, yanking my wrist back.

He moved so fast it was a blur. My hands were above my head and he was straddling my lap, head in the crook of my neck breathing deeply once again.

"You should learn to watch your mouth when you're talking to me." He said into my ear before biting the lobe softly.

I gasped quietly when his tongue traced where he had bitten, unable to form a coherent thought. His nose skimmed the soft skin of my jaw and neck, breathing deeply until he reached my shoulder. He bit down with surprisingly sharp teeth until I felt the skin break, earning a hiss and a struggle from me. The pain snapped me out of my daze for about half a second until he started lapping the blood trickling down lazily, eventually sucking right from the wound.

I couldn't suppress the moan that bubbled from my throat to my lips, and trust me, I tried. He growled a throaty moan in response and sucked harder, his tongue tracing the bite mark.

I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to keep going. Scratch that... I wanted to _want _him to stop, but wanted him to keep going more. I pressed my upper body to his broad chest, feeling his heartbeat through our clothes, fast and excited.

He smirked into my neck and was off me faster than he was on, leaving me breathless and more than a little flustered.

"You want to tell me." Was all he said, moving to sit closer to me.

I sighed and hung my head, trying to find a way to deny what I knew was probably true. If I thought about it, I really _didn't_ want him to know, mainly because I didn't want to have to relive the memories. But if I was being honest with myself, I wanted him to know me. Wanted to be able to tell someone what had happened to me.

"I really don't want to tell you, but I have a feeling you're not gonna leave me alone until I do." I grumbled as he picked up my wrist yet again.

"You do want to tell me, and you don't want me to leave you alone." He said quietly, waiting for me to start.

I hated how he knew what I wanted. Hated how he used it against me. _Am I really _that_ obvious?_

"Just start at the beginning." He suggested, closing his eyes.

"Why do you even care?" I whispered, afraid of his answer.

He thought about it for a solid three minutes, breathing slowly and deeply into my wrist. When he answered there was something in his voice that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but made me instantly more willing to talk.

"Because I need to know you, we're... alike. No one is like me." He whispered, molten silver meeting ice cold emerald.

His answer was so honest. Well, the most honest thing I've ever heard him say, and I found myself explaining my past without another word. Looking down at my other hand I started.

"They said I was in a dumpster, screaming my lungs out. I was so dirty they couldn't see the tattoos that covered my body. My umbilical cord was wrapped around my neck, loosely enough that I didn't die right away. The owner of the whore house to which the dumpster belonged to found me and dropped me off at the nearest hospital, lucky for me. I don't know who my parents are, but obviously they didn't give a shit about me so I honestly don't care."

I didn't look at him, so I didn't see the look of pure shock on his face, only felt the finger that traced the tattoo that wrapped around my neck and led gracefully down to my bellybutton.

"I was in foster care until I was fourteen, getting shipped from house to house. It was usually disgusting old perverted men who took me in, and seeing as I didn't have a choice, I would have to live with them. By the time I was ten I had already been beaten, raped, and slaved out several times. I hated my life. I couldn't end it though... Guess I just have to much survival instinct."

The memories came to me without mercy, making my body tremble and my eyes sting. I pushed the tears back but couldn't do anything about the shaking. Riddick rubbed my arm soothingly for reasons I cannot fathom.

"When I was fourteen I was sent to an older man on New Mecca. He wasn't some obsessed holy man, he was a scientist, and a good one at that. Lucky for me he wasn't like any of the other foster parents; he was kind to me. I was fed, clothed, enrolled in school, protected, and loved. I got used to it, used to feeling safe. That's when I got screwed."

My voice shook and I felt very cold. My breathing got faster and I started to feel dizzy.

"He t-took me to a place one d-day, in the middle of nowhere. A four hour drive. He said that I was different and he wanted to help me, make me better, make me stronger. I trusted him completely. I remember walking into a bright white room with observation windows. I started to freak out and asked for Baba but no one came. When the door opened again, a man in a white lab coat came in with a little silver gun and shot me in the arm with a dart."

My mind was slipping into the world of pain and fear, the one I often visited in my dreams and I couldn't stop it. I noticed somewhere in the back of my mind that Riddick had pulled me onto his lap, my head resting on his large chest and his arms wrapped around me as I shook harder.

"When I woke up, I was naked and restrained on a cold metal table, the ones you see in the coroner rooms. I had monitors hooked up to me and men in white lab coats surrounding me. There were other people behind the observation glass watching, many in expensive business suits. I remember every word. '_Test subject number seven, female, fifteen years of age. Only s-subject t-to respond to D-DNA modification and s-survived more than 48 hours. Vitals healthy, commence t-testing.'_."

Hot, angry, fearful tears streamed down my face and soaked his tank, my body shaking violently in his arms and my eyes glazed over and unfocused.

"N-no! P-please don't, I'm b-begging you plea-!" I screamed into his chest, reliving every moment with perfect accuracy.

He just held me tightly, one hand stroking my hair tenderly. I didn't comprehend this action to be one of tenderness until later, I was too out of it.

Just as quickly as I was pulled in I snapped back into reality, freezing when I realized I was being held and comforted as I cried. Riddick noticed the change in me and froze too, waiting for my reaction.

I couldn't take it anymore. How the fuck can he make me spill my guts like that? And he barley spoke!

"I'm s-sorry, I can't do this." I said quickly and scrambled from his lap, forgetting about my scarf and jumping straight into the brightness of the desert.

"Ah! Shit!" I cursed, falling to my knees and covering my face from the piercing pain of the light.

I felt arms scoop me up and tried to fight them off with no use. Wordlessly he pulled me back to our resting spot and put me back on his lap, one large hand covering my face. We sat in silence for a while, listening to each other's heartbeats and smelling our emotions. I was so attuned to him that I noticed the change in his pulse and the determination and slight nervousness that wafted from him.

"We need to stick together, for now at least. We're more alike than I thought we were." He rumbled quietly into my ear, his warm breath caressing my face.

I tried to think about what he was saying, but I was too exhausted to even put up a mild argument. I merely nodded in agreement and errantly thought about what he meant about us being more alike than he thought.

He could tell I was about to drop from exhaustion and adjusted himself so he was lying down, body slightly curved due to the roundness of the large circular bone. He shifted me so I was tucked into his arms, still on his chest, and stroked my hair again with a gentile hand. Part of me knew I should be alarmed by his actions, but I was drifting towards sleep so fast I let it go, enjoying the warmth and closeness.

* * *

**So there ya go, chapter 4, hope ya like it!**

**I'm experimenting with Raff and Riddick's relationship a little in this chappie, and I'm not sure if yalls are gonna like it, but I hope you do. My biggest concern is that Riddick is to nice, or at least not tough enough. In my mind, he's the strong silent type, and when he speaks, its influential, or just plain terrifying :P I also think that Raff and Riddick need to develop a strong bond before they leave the planet cause I don't want Big Evil to just dump Raff somewhere and carry on with his life.**

**I think I'm gonna start with Riddick's POV in the next chappie and then switch a little back and forth, but yalls need to let me know if ya like it or if I should go back to the old way.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, I could really use it :)**


	5. Must Be My Lucky Day

**AN- Hey guys, how are ya?**

**So I want to apologize for the wait, I was in Costa Rica for ten days and didn't have access to a computer or internet :(**

**The good news however, is there's gonna be some POV change in this chappie as well as some other fun interesting yummy things :P I'll also make this one longer to try and make up for my lack of updates :)**

**Special thanks to all those who have reviewed, you guys make my day :) Also thanks to all those who have added this story, thanks for sticking with me :)**

**Without further ado...**

**

* * *

**

**Previously...**

He could tell I was about to drop from exhaustion and adjusted himself so he was lying down, body slightly curved due to the roundness of the large circular bone. He shifted me so I was tucked into his arms, still on his chest, and stroked my hair again with a gentile hand. Part of me knew I should be alarmed by his actions, but I was drifting towards sleep so fast I let it go, enjoying the warmth and closeness.

**Chapter 5**

**Riddick POV**

_What the fuck am I doing?_

I looked down at the woman in my arms, so small, so fragile, so deadly. On the outside she's sleeping peacefully, but I know better. Her body is locked up, eyes scrunched, heart beat accelerated. I can smell her fear. I tell myself I shouldn't care if she's afraid, if she's had a bad past, but it's not working. I want to _comfort_ her, make her feel _better_. It's almost frightening how much she is effecting me. She can't know, of course. I would never let anyone see their influence on me, not even this little girl.

We're so alike though...

She can't possibly know just how much we have in common; she might sense it, but she can't know. I don't even know what's happening or what it means, all I know is I can't let her slip away. She's important. Maybe I'm just lonely, need to find a good fuck and spend some time with her. Maybe that will help this insanity...

Damn, she's making me soft. Well not literally... In fact, quite the opposite...

_Knock it off, she's just a girl, no matter how many men she's killed._

Raff fidgeted in her sleep, unconsciously rubbing her leg against me in a very dangerous way. I suppressed a groan and forced my thoughts somewhere else other than her ass.

_Perv..._

I chuckled when I thought about how I discovered her name. I was spying on her while she talked to the child, Jack. The kid seemed so unafraid, so comfortable and trusting around the female killer, there has to be something wrong with her. Perhaps a mental disorder? She can't be as crazy as we are, but perhaps there's a cut wire up in that head of hers.

I heard them before I smelled them, the crash survivors wandering aimlessly throughout the desert looking for water. They made so much noise it was ridiculous, clanging metal, heavy breathing, shouting. They're not gonna last long...

In her sleep Raff must have sensed the change in our surroundings because she shot straight up, almost falling out of the spine and onto her ass. She cussed and growled at my amused face and I laughed harder, pissing her off even more. She moved to get out of the spine once more without her scarf, and I quickly grabbed her, pulling her back to my lap.

"Let me go you asshole!" She growled, struggling against me.

"You really want to go out there without something to cover your eyes? Your gonna go blind like that." I said quietly in her ear, admiring her scent once more.

She stilled and looked down, obviously frustrated at something. I waited patiently for her to assemble her still groggy thoughts. I smelled it then, the embarrassment, the fear, the shame. Something else to? Desire? Sweet and spicy at the same time... Addicting.

"Sorry about before, I shouldn't have told you anything." She mumbled with her head down, refusing to look at me.

I wanted to know more, know all of it. She's different, like me but with her own uniqueness. However I wasn't going to push her into talking. That wouldn't help either of us right now. I tried to tell myself I didn't want her to know how interested I was in her, but if I was being honest, I knew that was a pathetic lie.

I raised my hand and lifted her chin slightly so she could look me in the eye and shrugged, never looking away. She looked right back at me, right back into me, trying to see my thoughts. Her breathing accelerated slightly and I could smell the sweet spiciness wafting off her, hitting me like tidal waves. My animal roared at me to take her, shove her up against a wall and make her scream for more. I fought with it, trying to remember the reason I couldn't... but it was a losing battle.

I was just leaning forward when the survivors made their existence known again, coming very close to our hiding spot. I growled and looked back out, trying to think of another plan.

Raff leaned forward and kissed my cheek, looking like she was also fighting with herself, then quickly grabbed her scarf and my hand and jumped to the ground.

* * *

**Raff POV**

_Once again I wake up wishing they could just leave me in the dark to rot. The lights are bright, blinding. I struggle to stand up, to find some means of protecting myself, but I'm tied to a chair. I hear a laugh, a sick laugh that raises the hair on the back of my neck._

_"Hello there." The voice says, deep and slimy._

_I try to open my eyes again, but the light is still too bright. I squint through the pain and see one of the men that was watching through the observation glass. He was tall, fat, and probably strong. His slicked back hair looked as greasy as his voice, and his beady eyes were fixed on me._

_"Who are you?" I whisper, knowing this is going to be very bad._

_"My name is Mannix Bristow, I'm a very important private investor. Have you heard of me?"_

_I shake my head, waiting for him to get to the point of this little story._

_"No? Ah well, that's ok, not many people know about the big sharks in the business world. Basically, I go around finding different people or companies that have something of interest to me, and I give them the money they need to start their research, production, and distribution. Once things are underway, I continue to help and in return, get a certain amount of whatever it is they make. It's a win-win situation." He smiled at me and I almost fell for it, until I realized what he was doing here._

_"A few months ago I stumbled across a little secret lab working to find a way to better the meaning of being human. Their main purpose was to discover a way to make humans stronger, faster, and healthier, perfecting the race. Of course to do this, you need test subjects, and that was just something the government didn't want to sponsor. So I took them under my wing." He smiled again and I felt ice cold fear trickle through my veins.._

_"Lately I've been very disappointed in my peoples work, all they have been doing is wasting money and time, two things I find _very _valuable. But then we stumble across a little girl with some interesting DNA, one that we haven't seen before. Over time, humans have spread all over the universe, changing and mixing into different sub groups with subtle abilities. Some are smarter, some are stronger, some are nocturnal, it all varies. If you ask me, so many of us have tainted ourselves with bad blood, but now we have a chance to make everyone the same. A better human." He smiled again, seeming proud of his little speech._

_My mind was so frozen in fear I still couldn't understand why he was standing in front of me. I couldn't fathom what he would want with me._

_"Now of course once they take your precious DNA code and make it into a shot or something, I will be the first to get it. In the mean time however, I need something to occupy my time with. You understand don't you?" He said sweetly, like a teacher trying to nicely explain something to a student._

_I didn't respond and he chuckled coldly, watching the realization spread over me._

_"We're going to be spending a lot of time together." He walked over to an old wooden chest and started rummaging through. The sound of metal clinking on metal unnerved me as I waited for him to make another move._

_"Now, dull or sharp?"_

_

* * *

_

"Shit!" I shot straight up, looking around wildly, trying to get my bearings.

The first thing I saw was Riddick, looking at me like I was the funniest shit he's ever seen. I growled fiercely at him, trying to shake the feeling of ice cold metal on my skin. Of course he found that even more funny and looked like he might piss himself. I made a move to hop out of the cramped space with him but felt an arm snake around my waist before I could get away.

"Let me go you asshole!" I growled at him. My animal was always more grouchy when I'm tired.

"You really want to go out there without something to cover your eyes? Your gonna go blind like that." He whispered in my ear, hot breath fanning around my face and neck.

I closed my eyes in defeat, too tired and shaken from my dream to fight him. My thoughts wandered back to the little conversation we had before I passed out. Embarrassment and shame filled me when I realized I had let him see me cry, let him see me at my weakest. I tried to tell myself to shut the fuck up, but I wanted to know what he thought about everything I had told him.

"Sorry about before, I shouldn't have told you anything." I mumbled, looking down. I didn't even have enough courage to look him in the eye.

A finger lifted my chin slightly, forcing me to look at him. He shrugged and kept looking into me, a very unnerving feeling. I tried to see into him, tried to figure out what was going on in that fucked up head of his to have kept me around this long, but all I saw was liquid silver.

The tension between us grew as our stare got more intense, and I knew he could smell the arousal coming off me. I knew I would yell at myself later, but right now all my animal wanted was to jump him in a very rough and primal way.

_Wait, when did I turn into a whore?_

He was just leaning in, his scent assaulting me in waves, when the survivors decided to show the fuck up.

_Of course, now of all times..._

Then, like we were in fricken' second grade I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, letting my lips savor the feeling for a second before grabbing my stuff and his hand and jumping into the brightness. We were in the sun for only a short second before I was yet again pulled into the shadows of an immense rib cage. I looked over at Riddick who smirked at me in a way that was fast becoming familiar to me.

The small female, Fry I think it was, walked slowly to our hiding place, resting against the outside of the ribs and checking her oxygen cartridge. Johns came wandering over, a glint in his eye that only Riddick and I could see.

"Drink?" He asked, handing her a bottle of liquor.

"Probably shouldn't do this," She said, unscrewing the bottle and taking a swig."dehidrates you even more."

"Probably." Johns said, kneeling next to her.

"You know you could have stayed back at the ship, you probably should of, if we don't find water you know what happens."

"I wanted to get away." She said quickly, looking like she wanted to drop it.

"I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship." Even fry could hear the slime that hid behind the good boy southern accent.

"I think we should keep moving." She said, getting up.

"What'd Owens mean, bout not touching the handle?" He said, making it sound like an accusation rather that a question.

When she didn't say anything he got up to, trying to reassure her. "This is just between you and me Carolyn, I promise."

I almost lost it then, and Riddick had to put a hand over my mouth to keep the giggles in. He reached for his home made shiv of bone, and stalked forward, bringing me along with his hand still clamped over my mouth.

Surrendering, Fry began. "I'm not your captain." Johns nodded reassuringly, getting her to continue.

"During the landing, when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best." At this point Riddicks shiv was inches away from her cervical vertebrae, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"He's the one who stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin, the passengers." His hand paused, then lowered the shiv.

"And the docking pilot being?" Johns asked, fucking with her.

She just looked at him blankly, not noticing the piece of hair Riddick cut from her. He lifted it to his face slowly and sniffed before putting it under my nose to smell. She was sweet, like a perfectly ripe orange. There was a small hint of something fiery in her, something she doesn't show often. He blew the lock away and waited for the conversation to end.

"Well I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought." He said, walking forward and putting his hat on her.

They walked away, leaving us in the shadows. Riddicks hand slipped from my mouth to my cheek, cupping it for a moment before letting it slide down my shoulder and arm to firmly grasp my hand. That small part of me was engulfed in his warmth and strength, leaving me feeling very protected. I tried desperately to shake the feeling, for they could potentially be the end of me. He led us out of the shadows and back in the direction of the ship, staying out of eye sight. We were just passing the hills when we heard the huffing and puffing of one of the survivors. My whole body went icy and numb when I saw him digging a big ass hole, probably to bury their dead in. Riddick noticed the change in me instantly and stopped us, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a little shake.

"Raff, are you with me?" He rumbled, looking worried.

I tried to focus on his face, tried to ignore the sound of wings beating furiously.

"T-their coming." I whispered, heartbeat accelerating more and more as their sounds got louder.

When I heard the screaming I ripped myself from Riddick, running to the blood bath. I dove into the small hole, grabbing a hold of Zeke's foot and trying to drag him back out unsuccessfully. We we're dragged in deeper, the hole getting larger. I could clearly see them now, flying around and fighting with each other, trying to get a hold of us. I knew Zeke was gone, his screams had gurgled off some time ago. I felt the claws sink in before I actually felt the pain, ripping their way to my ankle. I muffled my scream and dragged myself out, using my shiv to slice open the bugger trying to eat my leg.

When I finally crawled out of the hole, Riddick grabbed me and pulled me to the side. I could smell the anger and worry coming from him, but the pain in my leg was pulling farther into a foggy bliss.

"Raff, you stay with me, do you hear me?" He growled right into my ear as he tried to apply pressure.

I feebly waved him off, trying to let myself heal.

"The more you touch me the longer it'll take." I finally hissed at him, getting pissed that I was still injured.

"Shouldn't take this long..." I mumbled mostly to myself.

I knew the bleeding had pretty much stopped, but the tissue and muscle was taking a much longer time. I tried not to panic, tried to breath evenly, but that wasn't going so well. I leaned into Riddick and he put his arms under me, lifting me securely. He was just starting to move when a shrill voice screamed for Zeke. He turned and I got a brief sight of Shazza's terrified face before we were whizzing through the desert.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness, and I barely noticed when I was thrown to the ground. I heard muffled sounds of fighting, but I couldn't hold on to them. I let the blackness cover me.

* * *

I was floating aimlessly in the land of darkness, also known as dreamless sleep, enjoying the aloneness, when I was jolted rather rudely from my slumber. I was still out, but I was more aware of what was going on. I was being carried, not by Riddick, but by Johns. I had to force myself not to puke. Guessing from the huffing sounds coming from a few people, Riddick was out too. The sun was scorching, and I definitely felt its heat more than I did before. My leg felt like it was on fire, still open and gory. I tried to figure out why I hadn't healed yet, but I was being pulled under again, all lucidity going out the proverbial window.

* * *

When I woke again, I forced myself to open my eyes and take stock of my situation. My leg was officially fucked up. Normally, when I get cut, The blood clots, the tissue inflames, a scab forms and then the regenerated tissue takes its place. Same for everyone else. The difference is for me, it happens in a matter of minutes. However it must have been at least an hour since I was half eaten alive, and the wound was only clotted and inflamed, with maybe some minor scabbing on the edges. Perhaps they have a venom? Something that slows healing time? Maybe I'm just healing slower because I haven't had any water in a few days... Makes sense.

I push my senses outward and try to find Riddick. It's amazing how much my life is revolving around him now... how reliant I am on him. I force myself to focus at the task at hand and find him directly below me. His breathing is slow and even, his heart beat healthy. I only smell one source of fresh blood, and that's me, so he must be somewhat ok. I heard the air move as he lifted his head in the air, sniffing curiously. I smiled a little at this, and he grumbled quietly.

I was pulled from our little moment when we heard footsteps coming Riddicks way. I already knew it was the female, she was fearful and angry, but there was another emotion there too. She liked the danger? Liked the fear that clung to Riddick like a second skin? I growled a little louder this time, wanting nothing more than to rip her throat out. I heard Riddick chuckle, then growl back at me, almost like a call. I felt better after this, relaxing my tense muscles and focusing on healing. I knew if I meditated for hours on end, I could fix a wound much worse than this. Don't ask me how I do it, it's a mystery even to me.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Fry's pissed off voice interrogating Riddick.

"So where's the body?" Riddick stayed absolutely still, only his breathing giving any indication that he was alive.

"Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?" She tried again, trying to sound annoyed.

"Look, you told Johns you heard something." Realizing he wasn't gonna talk, she got all big and bad, or so she thought.

"That's fine, you don't want to talk to me, that's your choice," She turned to walk away but turned back and said in a pissed off parent voice, "but just so you know, there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die." She left that hanging for dramatic effect and I almost pissed myself.

I heard Riddick's chuckle before I realized what he was doing.

"You mean the whispers?" He rumbled quietly, seductively.

I couldn't help the snarl that came from my lips, ferocious as it was. Somehow, Fry didn't hear it though. Or maybe she chose not to hear it.

"What whispers?" She whispered, walking closer to him.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta."

He was mind fucking her now, I knew it. It still pissed me off but at least he wasn't trying anything else. I feebly tried to tell myself I didn't care if he wanted another woman, it wasn't like he was mine, or I was his. Pushing this argument with myself aside, I listened harder.

Fry's heart was beating fast, her fear and arousal filling the room like cheap perfume.

"It's a metallic taste, human blood, copperish, but if you cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away quickly." True, but I knew we both liked human blood fresh, straight from the source.

"You wanna shock me with the truth now?" She was quick, stupid, but quick.

"All you people are so scared of me, most days I would take that as a compliment," I smiled at that. "but it ain't me you gotta worry about now." His voice was impossibly deep, the vibrations spreading through the air. Even I couldn't help but be a little turned on.

"Show me your eyes Riddick." She said slowly, trying to get his attention.

I growled warningly, but he decided to push me.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that."

Fry walked forward a few steps, arousal beating fear, but fear making a comeback. heard Jack creeping along the wall, trying to make it down the stairs without being noticed. I cleared my throat quietly and she spun, looking wildly at me. I smirked and winked at her, waiting to see how this all ended. She smiled back and continued walking.

"Close." He commanded.

I smelled what he was going to do before he did it, and I was surprised she fell for it.

He jumped forward, his restraints making him look like a caged animal. Fry was shaking, backing up and nodding.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that." Jack's voice made her existence known, standing by the stairs that led to my imprisonment.

"Gotta kill a few people." He said seriously, trying to scare her away.

"K, I can do it." She said quickly, never breaking eye contact.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell ya never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and you pay him twenty menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eye balls." He said, putting on a little show.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Exactly." He said, looking away from Fry and smiling at Jack.

Obviously this ticked Fry off, she didn't seem to like Riddicks attention somewhere else.

"Leave." She snapped, watching Jack's face fall. "Leave." She said softer.

Jack looked at Riddick once more before coming to sit next to me, checking my wounds.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking worried.

"I should have healed by now, I don't know what's wrong with me." I said, trying to comfort her.

"You heal fast too?" She asked wide eyed.

I smiled and nodded, putting a finger to my lips and shushing her, pointing to the ground.

"Listen."

"Cute kid." Riddick said, looking back at Fry.

"Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer." He said matter of factly.

"He's not in the hole, we looked." She said pissily.

"Look deeper." He said, fucking with her again.

She stormed away, annoyance wafting from her. Jack and I shared a look, I was really starting to like the kid. We talked for a little bit, enjoying each other's company. I was painfully aware of Riddick not ten feet below me, but insisted on ignoring him. He stayed just as quiet, I only heard him growl once when Jack accidentally touched my leg and I whimpered.

I told Jack to beat it when I heard Johns sliming his way over to Riddick, I didn't want her in the middle of the domestic dispute I was pretty sure would ensue when the two started talking. She hugged me and reluctantly left, making sure to let me know she would be back with some water. I smiled as she walked away, and then prepared myself for the disaster to come.

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" Riddick asked, rather amused.

"So here's the deal, you work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it." Shit, Johns was a dead man.

"Or what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you." Riddick said bluntly.

We both knew his next words were a lie, we could smell it.

"The truth is, I'm tired of chasin you." Johns laid that out there, waiting to see if Riddick would bite.

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" Damn, he's a good actor...

"I'm thinkin you could of died in the crash." You could hear the relief in his voice.

"My recommendation to me, don't take the chance that I'll get shiv happy on your wannabe ass."

"Ok,"

"Ghost me mother fucker that's what I would do to you."

Johns grabbed his gun and shot right where Riddick's head had been moments before. Instead of killing him, he broke the restraints.

"I want you to remember this moment, the way it could have gone but didn't. Here" He held out Riddicks goggles.

Riddick leaned forward as if to grab the goggles, but instead grabbed the gun, pointing it in his face. He was going to shoot, I knew it. I couldn't let him though. I needed to feel his blood on _my_hands. Feel his neck snap under _my_fingers.

I silently whispered "no", hoping Riddick would listen.

"Easy..."

"Fuck you!" I could tell he was losing it.

"Please" I breathed silently, I knew he could hear me.

It must have been my lucky day cause he actually listened. Sighing he said, "I want you to remember this moment." Before grabbing his goggles and walking out.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was over, curling into a protective ball in the darkest corner of the room. I was drifting back to sleep when I felt a hand at the top of my scull, fisting my hair and pulling me up. I growled and grabbed a hold of the arm, trying to lash out and break who's ever face dared get this close to me. My nostrils filled with the rancid smell that could only belong to Johns, the bastard snuck up on me when I'm weak. Pathetic. I threw a solid punch to his face, sufficiently breaking his nose. He dropped me and howled, holding his bloodied face. I tried to drag myself back into the darkness, tried to find a weapon.

I heard his heart skip a beat as he listened, then pick up double time as he ran for me. I tried to tell myself Riddick was coming, but I knew he wouldn't be fast enough to stop Johns from doing some damage. He ran forward and kicked me in the ribs, then punched me in the mouth, splitting my lip. It kept bleeding, refusing to heal.

"What the fuck do you want!" I screamed pulling myself farther into the darkness.

It was Jack who came running in first, jumping Johns and cutting off his air. They both crashed into the wall, Johns getting up first and, upon realizing who had found him, ran out.

Not seconds later Riddick came bursting in, running straight for me. He cradled me in his arms, letting the shadows cover us. He looked up at Jack and told her I'd be fine, and that she should go look for some water. She nodded and walked away, even though she wanted to stay.

I felt big, warm hands push my tank up and press gently against my ribs, earning a painful hiss from me. _Great, their broken..._

He left one hand splayed on my stomach, the other tracing the lines of my face. His thumb ran over my bloody lips before leaning forward and pausing. He looked me in the eye, liquid silver meeting icy jade, before pressing his lips softly to mine, tasting the blood with his tongue. My hand came to rest on his neck, thumb stroking his cheek. I grumbled when he pulled away, licking the blood off his lips. He only leaned forward and kissed my forehead, holding me tighter as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN- Well there we go, chapter 5. Hope you likey :)**

**So you might have noticed, I don't really like Fry, and neither does Raff... I'm not exactly sure why I made Fry the way she is in this chapter, when I was writing it kinda just happened. I didn't even know I didn't like her until the words started coming out, and my dislike became apparent. Oh well... :p**

**Next chappie will probably be a little shorter, but I'll try to make it longer if I can.**

**Reviews are love 3**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! How are ya?**

**So I know ****yalls ****probably wanna rip my head off for posting an author's note thingy instead of a new ****chappie****, but I could really use your help. I'm thinking of starting another ****Riddick ****fanfic****, as well as continuing this one, but I have about a billion different ideas running through my head and I need help choosing one. Some are ****JackxRiddick****, some are ****ofcxRiddick****, and I really can't choose. I also want ****yalls ****to like the plot/characters in the new story. So basically, I'm gonna post a few of my favorite ideas here, and ****yalls ****can either email me, or review me your favorites, as well as some of your own ideas. I would really appreciate any and all help from anyone willing to give it. Thanks! :)**

**1.****Riddick****/****OFC**

**So I'm not sure about names, but basically she's one of the sub human races. I want to make her very cat/vampire like, with fangs that extend when she's angry or blood thirsty, which happens often. She's got a mean temper with everyone except the kids, who she protects fiercely. I'm not sure about her family history, but she's got problems. She has amplified senses like Raff, but not as good. I'm thinking at some point in her life, whether this is something she has already done or will do in the future, she breaks off from whoever she's with for whatever reason (probably cause she snaps mentally) and basically goes wild. She lives off blood during this time, killing humans and really giving in to what she feels is building up inside. However, she's like a lone wolf in the sense she's always searching for someone. An alpha to tame her. (I love the little prince :P) There might be some other things along the way, but ****that's ****her basic outline.**

**2. Riddick/Jack**

**So basically Pitch Black goes the way it did in the movie, except with more ****Riddick****/Jack time. When they get to the ship and are waiting to be picked up, ****Riddick ****realizes Jack has had a really fucked up past, but she won't say a word. This might be in ****Riddick's ****POV****, and he might develop a weird relationship with her, you'll have to wait and see. If you've ever read, The Things We Leave Behind, I'm kinda going for that kind of feel between the two. Well,**** Riddick ****stays to make sure she's ****ok ****with Imam, and then he leaves without saying good bye (gasp!). Jack grows up with Imam, but she's a girl in a Muslim planet, and basically she's screwed. (I got this little idea from the Sound and the ****Furyan****, I love that story!) Imam makes sure she is happy and healthy, for the most part, giving her the best private teachers****and so forth. I'm very interested in Muslim culture, mainly cause my dad was Muslim, and I want to ****incorporate ****this into the story. It will probably show up the most when they are on New Mecca, but after that it'll die down some. Anyways, ****Riddick ****decides to pop up, and Jack is pissed but happy. He realizes how much she's struggling to hold her animal in, and how much its grown since he last saw her. From here he'll probably sneak her off planet and then their adventure starts.**

**3. Riddick/Jack**

**So this one would be the same as the one before, but Jack has a major secret she discovers while ****Riddick's ****gone. I think she's gonna start to painfully change over the years, turning her into something different. She will keep it from Imam, afraid he will kick her out, and suffers for a long time. She'll probably have the same abilities as the first idea I put up, with the ****extendable ****fangs, blood thirst, ****animalistic ****senses. She will be afraid of what she's becoming, hiding out during the nights she suffers. If you ever heard the song ****_She Wolf _****by ****Shakira****, think some of the lyrics might come in handy. She's tired of being locked up, and she doesn't know how to handle what's happening to her. (I love ****Shakira ****and her music, but please don't judge me based on this, I listen to all kinds of music.) Things are getting bad when ****Riddick ****shows up, and she's falling apart, becoming dangerous to herself and those around her. This is where she needs someone to tame her, and that would be ****Riddick****:) I really like this whole Alpha/Beta thing going on, it's a real bond that they need to work on, but she needs to have someone control her at the same time. Of course she'll fight it like crazy, but she'll realize eventually that she needs to submit. I'm not sure where this story will go, maybe she'll find her people? Maybe her people are ****Riddick's****people? Maybe the females are different from the males, or maybe ****Riddick****is from a different sup groups within the race with different abilities? I have no idea :P**

**Please let me know your thoughts and ideas, I'd love to hear them :)**


	7. I Can See Souls, Lucky Me

******Reviews are love :)**  


**AN- Hey guys!**

**I'm so so so very sorry for the wait on this chapter, I have to say it took me forever to write mainly cause I hate it.**

**I wanna thank all of you who reviewed or added this story, you guys really make my world :)**

**From the responses I got from my AN most peoples wanna see the first story option, and I'm really excited to get started. A little heads up I'm gonna need a little while to set up the story line and hammer out a few details, but I'll get out the fist chappie as soon as I can. If any of yalls wanna ask me any questions about the story or the characters, or even myself just review your question and I'll answer them at the end of each chapter.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Previously...**

He left one hand splayed on my stomach, the other tracing the lines of my face. His thumb ran over my bloody lips before leaning forward and pausing. He looked me in the eye, liquid silver meeting icy jade, before pressing his lips softly to mine, tasting the blood with his tongue. My hand came to rest on his neck, thumb stroking his cheek. I grumbled when he pulled away, licking the blood off his lips. He only leaned forward and kissed my forehead, holding me tighter as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I woke up more than a little groggy, trying to get my bearings. Every bone, every muscle, every hair hurt, a slow aching throb I was more than familiar with. I tried to work through the pain and take account of my injuries, all of which should have healed by now. Spit lip, cracked right fourth rib, probably pretty bad bruising around my torso, ah and my leg. It must have done some more healing while I was out, there was a nice big scab covering the gruesome wound. I didn't smell an infection, but I did, however, smell something else. Some_one_ else. For the first time in five solid minutes I noticed the strong arms wrapped around me, holding me securely and quite warmly.

I almost rolled my eyes before I realized the action would probably hurt. I opened my eyes a fraction and groaned, covering them with an arm. A big hand moved my arm and took its place, affectively plunging my world into darkness. I sighed and mulled over what to do next. I was so deathly tired, I could probably sleep another day straight. I pushed myself outward, listening, smelling, hearing the world around. The survivors we're about to all head out to the settlement they found, sounding surprisingly optimistic. I found Jack quickly, her scent was getting familiar. She sat by herself, not talking to the others. Her usually gushing personality was laced with the scent of worry, clinging to her like a second skin.

She was worried.

Worried about me.

Someone was worried about me.

I knew this was a bad thing, but I let myself feel slightly happier. Sighing I prepared myself to move so I could go and check on Jack. Smelling the change in me, Riddick moved his hand from my face and looked me in the eyes, trying to read me. This time I did roll my eyes and moved to get up, only to have strong arms hold me tighter against him.

I growled and tried again, a fierce emotion that I don't have a name for filled my body like a thick fog, blocking everything else out. He looked at me curiously before letting me go. I struggled to get up from his lap, earning a chuckle from him and a snarl from me. Once standing balanced on my good leg he stood, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed, just watching me like a mildly interesting tv show. I gritted my teeth and tried to put some weight on my bad leg. The muscles must have done a sufficient amount of healing, because I found I could put most of my weight on it. Smiling I started to stretch my sore bones and muscles to assess their level of damage.

Humerus, radius and ulna all fine, along with my trapezius, deltoid, biceps and triceps. other than the cracked fourth right rib my torso was fine. Femur was fine, but my tibia, fibula, and tarsus went through some trauma. My gastrocnemius had been torn and was in the process of healing. Thank the gods my achilles tendon was fine or else I'd be screwed. I smiled as I thought back to my medical obsession as a child, then frowned when I remembered I hated it now.

Riddick just watched me intently, never moving or speaking. Waiting. I, however, wasn't in the mood play his little game, and strode out with as much dignity as I could with my fucked up leg. I stalked quietly in the shadows, letting Jack's worried scent pull me forward. When I found her, she was still alone, sitting on a crate. I smiled and stood right behind her, waiting for her to notice. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, but she didn't turn. That made me frown, she needs to know how to sense danger before its breathing down her neck. I leaned forward and whispered "Boo" In her ear. She jumped about ten feet in the air before launching herself forward, hugging me fiercely. I hugged her back and pulled her into the shadows, away from the light. She grasped my hand and we walked silently back to my hiding spot.

Riddick hadn't moved an inch, and I pulled her to a dark corner farther away from him. We sat side by side, still holding hands, her head resting on my shoulder. I could both smell and _feel _her anxiety filling the air around us, making me nervous.

"Spit it out kid." I said softly, giving her hand a squeeze.

She looked up at me startled, but soon her face smoothed back into the one of worry.

"Are you gonna be ok? You said you should be fine by now but you're not." She said quietly.

I sighed and tried to find a way to make the both of us feel better.

"I _am_ gonna be fine, it's just taking a little longer than it should. But look,?" I lifted up my pant leg and showed her, pointing to the wound. "See there? The blood clotted a long time ago and the skin is regenerating. Plus, there's no infection, which means no possibility of a blood infection. I'm gonna be fine kid."

She looked up at me like she was going to argue her point, but then asked a completely different question.

"Were you a doctor?"

I sighed, but answered, wanting her to know.

"No, but I wanted to be one very badly, either that or a scientist. It's very helpful now cause I can heal people if they need it, not that I usually do." I smiled down at her and she smiled back, feeling better.

I couldn't help but be annoyed at Riddick who just stood there, but I needed to get over him and focus on getting off this rock alive.

"So, uh, do you remember last night?" Jack asked tentatively.

"It's kinda fuzzy. I remember waking up here, my leg wasn't bleeding but still raw." I looked at Riddick, sensing his eyes on me. His liquid silver eyes went cold, however, when they met my icy jade, something that has never happened before.

"Riddick was talking with Fry... and then Johns came in..." Ice flooded my veins when I remembered, and I broke eye contact with Riddick so he wouldn't see my fear and sadness. Two emotions I swore to burry a long time ago.

"_Sonofabitchtriedtorapeme_." I growled under my breath, trying to keep my cool for Jack.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, looking at her and smiling a little. "I remember. Sorry you had to see that kid, thanks for helping me."

She just hugged me, and I hugged her back, trying to comfort her.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" She asked after a few minutes, looking up at me with wide, trustful eyes.

"Uuhhh, I'm not sure kid, what are the civil people doing?"

"They found a hydro-carbon converter and are getting ready to move closer to the water. What do you mean civil?" She asked, a small v forming between her brows.

"Never mind that. Dontcha think you should go with them? Get yourself some water and try to figure out what their plannin on doing next?" I asked skillfully, making sure she felt as if she was helping.

She was much smarter than I give her credit for.

"Fine, but I'm coming back with water and food if I can find any." She rolled her eyes and got up, brushing the dirt from her baggy pants.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, watching her turn to leave.

Sighing, I let my head fall back and hit the metal wall behind me, making an audible _thunk_.

I let myself drift outward and latch onto Riddick, attempting to see how far I could actually connect with him.

I heard his breathing, slow and even as always, his familiar heart beat, strong and waiting. I relaxed and let all the stresses flow out of me, concentrating on nothing more than the peaceful sound of blood rushing through veins. My breathing matched his, along with my pulse, and I was floating aimlessly in the space that surrounded his body. As much as I hate to say it, it was fucking amazing.

I pushed even farther, curious to see what else I could do. I opened my eyes and let out a lout mental gasp, taking in my new found ability. I could see Riddick, clear as day, but it was like there was another layer, another part. Colors wrapped around his... his _essence_, I guess you could call it, swirling around each other but never mixing. Black and silver, that's all I saw.

_Was I seeing his freaking soul?_

He looked back at me, probably wondering why I was staring with my jaw in my lap. I finally came back to my senses and blinked, and the colors washed away, leaving only Riddick in the shadows.

Of course he sensed my shock and wonder, and of course he demanded to know what happened.

"What?"

"Nothing." I stood to leave, not looking at him.

I heard him walk towards me and spun, not wanting my back to him.

I saw him again, colors swirling, dancing, fighting inside him. I blinked like an idiot trying to make them go away, but they only went in and out of focus, making me dizzy. I looked down and gasped, seeing myself for what seemed like the first time.

Black laced throughout my form, much like the tattoos that cover my body. Green was there too, so similar to my eyes, almost identical. It swirled lazily around, graceful and deceiving. When I looked harder I saw a sheen there, like liquid ice.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed that I had backed into a wall, but right now I didn't care. I felt Riddick's presence much closer than I would usually want it, but I couldn't focus enough to push him away. I blinked repeatedly again, but couldn't control what I saw. I started getting dizzy, the swirling colors loosing focus. I let myself slide to the floor and close my eyes, plunging my world into the darkness I loved so much. I could still feel him next to me, but I did my best to ignore him.

Jack came back then, and I didn't notice her until her hand brushed my shoulder. I reacted automatically, grabbing the hand and twisting her around. I heard her gasp, probably more out of shock than pain, and snapped out of it.

"Shit kid I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She still sounded breathless, and her heart was racing like a rabbits.

I looked around, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. The colors we're gone for now, but if I thought about it too much I knew they would come back. Jack must have seen the look on my face, her scent lacing with worry.

"What happened?" She looked at Riddick, who had taken his spot by the wall once more, back to me, trying to find whatever was freaking me out so much.

"Nothing, don't worry about me."

"Bull shit, you're scared. What is it?" I turned my head slowly to glare at her.

I got up and practically leaped over to her, pressing her into the wall.

"What did you just say?" I said flatly, waiting for her to learn some respect.

She looked like she was about to piss herself, but took a shaky breath and spoke slowly.

"You heard me, you look scared. And if you look scared, we all have something to piss our pants about." Her voice was clear and strong, despite the fear that was seeping off her.

"You need to learn some respect kid." I said, pointing.

I sighed and backed off, running my hands through my hair.

"I got you some stuff." Her voice had the faint sound of an apology in it, so I decided to be nice.

She held out a canteen that made a delicious sloshing sound, along with a protein bar, some scrap metal, and some cloth.

I looked down at my presents and smiled when I looked back. I was really starting to like the kid.

"Thanks kid, did you eat?"

"Yeah, I had some of those in my bag before we crashed."

I nodded and found a nice spot to curl up in. She came and sat down next to me, much in the same fashion as before. I took out the water and held it to my lips before looking back at her, deciding once again to be the good guy.

"Drink." I ordered.

"I already had some."

"I don't care, drink."

"I'm fine."

"Jack, drink the fucking water. Now." I growled and shoved the container in her hand, watching expectantly.

She sighed but complied, lifting the liquid to her lips with a scowl.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked sweetly, causing her to roll her eyes and laugh.

I drank the precious liquid, enjoying how it soothed my burning throat.

We sat in silence for a little bit, taking the time to enjoy the peace. My mind wandered aimlessly through my problems, trying to make some sense out of the tangled mess.

Ok, so what do I know? I know that other than surviving this hell hole Johns is going to be my biggest problem. I know he wants to fucking rape me again, but that's nothing new. I know that those things are waiting for something, and I know we better be fucking off this rock when It happens. I know Riddick is an asshole, but for now I can trust him. Heh, convicts code. I know he's making my head and body a fucking wreck, and I know I want to jump him like a bitch in heat... Fuck, he kissed me... FUCK I kissed him back... At least he seems to give a shit whether I'm ok or not, but why? Ugh. My head hurts. And my ribs. And my leg. Why haven't I healed yet? Perhaps a chemical in their saliva? No that's highly unlikely... Probably cause I was so dehydrated. Makes sense, it's happened before, just never this bad...

Oh and I can see souls.

Great.

I looked over at Jack who was dozing peacefully and looked at her colors. She was a light green, almost spring like, with light brown tones swirling through. It was so much easier to focus with her calming presence.

One thing I knew for sure, I have to get Jack off this rock. She deserves to live more than any of us... especially me.

What am I gonna do?

* * *

**Yikes! I know this was a sucky chapter, but I promise I'm working on a newer better one as I post.**


	8. Authors Note I'M SOOOO SORRY!

**AN- AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SOOOOO SORRRYYYYYY!**

**I know you guys are probably seething with hate at the fact that I disappeared off the face of the Earth, but give me a second to explain. So the end of the year was approaching rapidly and I basically had to REALLY focus on my grades if I wanted to pass o.O Along with that were the ever dreaded exams, end of the year events, shopping for a graduation dress, plus about a million other things. To add on to all the pressure one of my horses passed away. Obviously I was devastated by this, but it was how he died that really broke my heart and made it impossible to sleep for weeks. **

**x sigh x**

**BUT THE GOOD KNEWS IS I GRADUATED! **

**At this point if your still reading, your probably asking your computer screen in a very violent fashion "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU KEEP WRITING RIGHT AFTER YOU GRADUATED?"**

**Well mainly its cause I'm working two jobs, having to take care of not only my little brother, but a bunch of other kids, and having to find the time to see my horse, do my laundry, eat, sleep, etc... Now I'm not trying to make excuses, I'm just trying to explain and beg for forgiveness :p**

**So now that I'm back I have to get a few things in order, and I could really use your help.**

**1. I have to decide whether or not to continue this fanfic. You guys are amazing, and I'm so happy that you have stuck with me this long, but I want to make sure you guys are enjoying reading this.**

**2. If I do stick with this fanfic, I am 99.9% sure I'm gonna take out the soul thingy, as well as a few other things like Johns trying to rape her again. If your asking why, its because the johns thing seems really random and forced to me, and the soul thing kinda doesn't fit best with this story. I also was thinking of revising the scene with Raff and Riddick in the spine, making it so that she doesnt end up blabbing to him and having a fit. For now, I think I want her to remain tough and guarded, until a certain someone *wink wink* helps her out... or something like that :P**

**3. And finally, whether I stick with this one or not, I had posted some idea's for a second fanfic. If I we're to drop this one, then I would be able to focus more on the new one, probably getting a good five chapters out within the next week and a half * crosses fingers * However, If I keep this one and you guys really REALLY want me to start the other, I could put this on hold OR get a few chapters out of both with in the next three to six weeks (hopefully).**

**Once again I want to apologize for dropping of the face of the Earth :/ It wasn't intentional I swear. Its funny how, before I started writing this fanfic, I HATED it when people would stop posting just when things we're getting good, and I promised myself that I wouldn't do that if I ever decided to wright a fanfic :P Any who... basically what I do next is up to you, if you want me to keep going, change certain things or keep them the same, start another fanfic or just plain STOP :P let me know in a little review, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP! XD**


	9. My Little Devil

**AN- Hello my lovelies :)**

**If your reading this now then that means that you guys have decided that you want me to keep going, YAY :D**

**Ok, so a few things to address before we get started. First, I hadn't realized this until I started writing this chapter, but if you don't post anything for 60 days, you can't go back and revise any chapters, so we are officially staying with what we have so far :P**

**Secondly, I think I'm gonna start doing more Riddick POV, mainly because it's important for you to know both the characters thoughts and feelings towards each other.**

**And lastly, I think I'm gonna start posting some of my favorite songs in my AN's. I love love love music and I want to know what you guys listen to. Also the songs that I post will most likely be there to help you get a feel to the chapter. **

**Any ways, I'm blabbing again :P**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Previously...**

Ok, so what do I know? I know that other than surviving this hell hole Johns is going to be my biggest problem. I know he wants to fucking rape me again, but that's nothing new. I know that those things are waiting for something, and I know we better be fucking off this rock when It happens. I know Riddick is an asshole, but for now I can trust him. Heh, convicts code. I know he's making my head and body a fucking wreck, and I know I want to jump him like a bitch in heat... Fuck, he kissed me... FUCK I kissed him back... At least he seems to give a shit whether I'm ok or not, but why? Ugh. My head hurts. And my ribs. And my leg. Why haven't I healed yet? Perhaps a chemical in their saliva? No that's highly unlikely... Probably cause I was so dehydrated. Makes sense, it's happened before, just never this bad...

Oh and I can see souls.

Great.

I looked over at Jack who was dozing peacefully and looked at her colors. She was a light green, almost spring like, with light brown tones swirling through. It was so much easier to focus with her calming presence.

One thing I knew for sure, I have to get Jack off this rock. She deserves to live more than any of us... especially me.

What am I gonna do?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Riddick's POV (starting from where he left off in chapter 5)**

Just that little sign of affection, a kiss on the cheek, was enough to completely freeze my brain, for at least a few blissful seconds. Her lips we're silky and warm as they pressed against the side of my face, and I was enveloped in her scent. That little touch both calmed and excited me, and if the survivors weren't so close I don't know if I would be able to resist taking her. And even though my animal wanted me to do this, I was shocked yet again when I realized that it too wanted to savor not only her body, but her mind. My... animal... likes her?

I was gratefully distracted from my thoughts when I was pulled down from our spot into the much too bright sun. I growled at the pain of the light and snaked an arm around Raff, pulling us into the shadow of a ribcage. She looked up at me, eyes looking straight into me, and I gave her a trademark smirk in hopes that she wouldn't see any of the thoughts that had been going on in my head seconds before.

I kept my arm tight around her, savoring the feeling of her back pressed against me, and waited as Fry made her way over, taking a seat only feet in front of us. On cue, Johns came over, a slimy look hiding behind his southern good boy facade. I felt Raff shiver slightly and could smell her hatred and fear, and I wanted nothing more than to slowly rip him apart for touching her.

I forced myself to focus on the two people in front of me. Johns was obviously full of shit, pretending to be the sensitive good guy, and Fry was falling into his little trap. Raff was trying in vain to keep her giggles from his bull shit inside, but it was a losing battle. I took the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist and slipped it over her mouth to keep the noise from carrying. Having her lips pressed against my hand was enough to distract me from their conversation, and I focused on the feeling of having her this close.

However I was snapped back to reality when Johns asked a question.

"What'd Owens mean, bout not touching the handle?" He said, making it sound like an accusation rather that a question.

I could smell the change in her, she was nervous and guilty, but there was a hidden scent, one that I couldn't quite identify. I reached for a shiv I made out of some bone and pulled Raff along with me.

"This is just between you and me Carolyn, I promise." I had to pause for a second so I wouldn't laugh out loud, and Raff snickering into my palm wasn't helping matters.

"I'm not your captain." Johns nodded reassuringly, getting her to continue.

"During the landing, when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. " I lifted my shiv up to her neck, only centimeters away before quickly slicing a lock of hair off.

"He's the one who stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin, the passengers." I had guessed this much, from the sounds of the purges during the crash, I was pretty sure that unless someone stopped her, we would all be dead... Look where we ended up now.

I brought the lock of hair to my nose, carefully sniffing to find the hidden scent. It was faint, she smelled like sweet oranges, but if you paid attention you could just barely sense something spicy. No doubt whatever it was gave her the balls to almost kill us all and save herself. I brought the lock down to Raff, keeping my hand over her mouth, and watched her face and she discovered the hidden scent, before letting it fall away.

"Well I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought." He said, walking forward and putting his hat on her.

They walked away, leaving us in the shadows. I looked down at the woman in my arms, letting my hand slide from her mouth and cup her cheek, admiring the soft skin before taking her hand and heading out into the hot sun. I took this time to organize my thoughts. I know what I _should_ do. I _should_ get the hell away from her. I _should_make sure that I get off this rock alive, and I _should_take her in and collect her bounty if we make it out alive. But I don't want to. In fact, every cell in my body doesn't want to. What I want to do is keep her with me, keep her safe. Get us off this rock alive and take it from there. Part of me knows that I need to figure out where she's from. I mean, what are the fucking odds that two killers, with almost an identical scent, were both found in a dumpster when they were babies, with their umbilical cords wrapped around their necks? I'm starting to feel things that I didn't think I would ever feel. Things that an animal shouldn't ever feel. This isn't right, caring about someone else will only slow me down, get me killed. But what do I have to live for?

Ugh, this is giving me a fucking head ache. Looking around I notice that we are passing the spike things that Raff hates so much. I pull her faster through them, trying to ignore the feeling of being stalked. A sound piques my interest. It's the sound of digging, not too far ahead. I freeze just as Raff starts to have a mini panic attack. Looking again I see Zeke digging a big ass hole, and I can hear the creatures start to freak out.

I grabbed Raff's shoulders, giving her a little shake.

"Raff, are you with me?" The look on her face told me that she too knew what was going to happen, and she was scared shitless.

"T-their coming." She whispered, and I tried desperately to focus her attention elsewhere.

It was useless, I saw it in her eyes a second before she bolted, running after the screams. I sprinted after her, arms outstretched in the effort to catch her, but it was too late. She dove into the hole after the man and was pulled into the darkness. The man's struggles died out with a gurgle, and I listened for any other sign of life. The agonizing seconds drifted on, and all I could think was _"she's gone, you didn't save her, she's dead, it's all your fault..."_. A muffled scream brought me back from my downhill spiral, and at the sight of her bloodied fingertips I dove after her, bringing her up above the hole.

Her leg was all torn up, bleeding like there's no tomorrow, and I realized there wouldn't be one for her. There's no way she can survive this. It didn't stop me though, readjusting her in my lap and putting pressure on her leg. I leaned down and growled in her ear, sounding somewhere in the middle of pissed off and half crazed with desperation.

"Raff, you stay with me, do you hear me?"

She waved weakly at me, mumbling something before opening her eyes and saying more forcefully, "The more you touch me the longer it'll take."

Her words confused me and I looked down at her leg... that was no longer bleeding. What the fuck?

My confusion was cut short however when I heard Zeke's name shouted out by his mate, complete horror written all over her face. I knew what it looked like, blood dripping from the hole, blood dripping from Raff, shiv in my hand. So I picked her up and ran. No time for explaining. I ran as fast as I could without hurting Raff more, zipping through termite hills with a firm grip on the injured woman in my arms. Out of nowhere I was tripped, Johns scrambling to get a hold of me. Raff was thrown from me and landed hard on the sand, rolling to a stop face down in the dirt. Johns somehow got a hold of my goggles and suddenly there was immense pain. Fucken' pathetic, that he can't fight me when I can see. I felt a boot to my head, and as the lights went out my last thoughts revolved around the woman who was somehow finding a way into my cold heart.

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I noticed were the chains around my wrists. My animal roared, hating being tied up and caged. The second thing I noticed was the pounding in my head. Fucking painful, especially without my goggles. The third thing was the soft breathing coming from the room above me. I would know it anywhere, seeing as I was becoming obsessed with the person it belonged to. She was asleep, her breathing deep and her heartbeat slow. I relaxed slightly knowing she was ok for now. I got my answer to the uncertainty regarding Raff then, it really wasn't ever a question. I wasn't leaving her. This little woman has made me feel more alive than I can ever remember feeling, and I'm not about to give that up. Not for shit. I chuckled quietly to myself when I thought about how she would react to my change of heart.

I could tell when she was awake, her breathing becoming slightly more erratic and her heartbeat picking up pace. She was silent, probably taking into account her injuries, and I could practically _feel_ when she was searching for me. I smelled the relief when she located me, raising my head to sniff her wonderful scent. She smiled at this, I could tell by her smell, and how she relaxed further, so I gave her a little grumble in response.

I was pulled from my thoughts of her when I heard footsteps coming my way. Automatically I readied myself, pushing my senses out to tell as much as I could about the intruder. It was Fry, her orangey scent filling my nose. She was fearful and angry, to unsurprising emotions given the circumstances, but there was something else. Heh, is that arousal I smell on this little woman? Who would have thought her to have a fetish for danger? I was surprised how much it didn't appeal to me, even though I was sure I would have loved it. Must be Raff, nothing compares to her scent. Speaking of my little devil she's quite pissed. I listened to her growl possessively in Fry's direction and I couldn't help but chuckle just loud enough for her to hear, before growling back with the same air of possessiveness. This calmed her down a bit, quieting her growls into annoyed grumbles.

Fry reached me then, trying to look pissed off and tough, but let me tell you, it wasn't working. She was weak, even with that little spice to her. Nothing like my little devil.

"So where's the body?" She asked with a forced bad ass voice. I kept my head down and stayed absolutely still.

"Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?" She tried again, but she was gonna have to do better than that to get me to acknowledge her.

"Look, you told Johns you heard something." Silence.

"That's fine, you don't want to talk to me, that's your choice, " She turned to leave, but turned back to leave me with something to chew on. "but just so you know, there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die."

I gave her some credit, it did take some balls to come and talk to _me_like that.

Plus I heard the faint sound of Raff giggling and couldn't pass up the opportunity to fuck with her. I chuckled an evil chuckle just loud enough for my little devil to hear before starting my little game.

"You mean the whispers?" I rumbled with a purposefully seductive voice.

The snarl that came from her lips was surprisingly ferocious, and my animal's ears pricked forward, interested by the call from one of its kind.

"What whispers?" She asked, walking closer. I could smell her better now, and she was turned on, terrified as she should be, but enjoying it all the same. Let the mind fucking commence.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood, copperish, but if you cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away quickly." The look on her face was priceless as she processed what I said. I threw in the peppermint schnapps for her benefit, I took my blood straight.

I could smell the jealously seeping off Raff in waves, she was pissed as shit. I couldn't help but be happy by this though.

"You wanna shock me with the truth now?" She said, no fear in her voice.

She did a good job of masking her emotions, I'll give her credit for that.

"All you people are so scared of me, most days I would take that as a compliment," I knew Raff smiled a little at that, as I hoped she would. "but it ain't me you gotta worry about now." I made my voice purposefully deep and seductive, and I smell Raff's arousal as she gave a unconscious little moan. All it took was the sound of her pleasure filled voice caused by _me_to make my body tense up.

"Show me your eyes Riddick." She said slowly, trying to catch my attention. I probably would have if I didn't know the woman not ten feel above me.

An idea popped into my head at that moment, one that would please my little devil.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." I said slowly, encouraging her.

It didn't take much to spur her on, despite her fear making a comeback. In the corner of my mind I noticed that the girl, Jack, was creeping toward us, spying. I heard Raff clear her throat quietly and Jack spin, not realizing she was only feet from my fellow killer. Raff's emotions changed briefly from jealous and angry to affectionate and protective. She smirked and winked at Jack before allowing her to continue her snooping. It dawned on me then how much she cared for the kid, and I knew that I should take that into consideration and keep her safe too.

"Closer" I said, waiting for the perfect time to scare the shit out of her.

When Fry got close enough I pounced forward, my restraints banging loudly against the metal wall, eyes flashing a dangerous silver, making me seem even more like the caged animal I was. As I predicted, Fry was scared shitless, and Raff was mildly pleased by this.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack asked, making her presence known to us.

Fry of course was startled by this, and I focused my attention on the kid. Turning my head slightly I made eye contact with the kid, something that most people would have shied away from.

"Gotta kill a few people." I said seriously, trying to install a little fear into the girl, but what she next said shocked me.

"K, I can do it." I couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but the way she said it made me wonder again if she had a loose screw up in that shaved head of hers.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell ya never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and you pay him twenty menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eye balls." I said, curious for her response.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" She smiled, and I was surprised at how bright she was.

"Exactly." I smiled back. I was really starting to like the kid.

I could tell Raff was happy that I seemed to like the her, but Fry's next words pissed her off almost as much as me talking with her.

"Leave." She practically snapped at the kid, making her face fall.

I could hear the growl coming from above us, and almost growled myself. Noticing the kids face she softened her tone.

"Leave." Jack looked once again at me before walking back up the stairs to Raff.

I heard her shuffle around, taking a seat next to my fellow animal and presumably checking her wounds.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, obviously very worried about Raff.

"I should have healed by now, I don't know what's wrong with me." She said in a comforting tone.

"You heal fast too?" The wide eyed wonder in Jack's voice was endearing, but Raff's words distracted me.

She healed fast? This woman had senses that rivaled mine, eyes that she acquired herself, and a killing style that was unique. Not to mention this little bonus. My thoughts drifted back to our time back in the spine of one of the beasts, where she had unintentionally told me about her past. DNA modification? From the sound of it she was a lab rat... She seemed so scared when she told me...

I was pulled from my wonderings when Raff quietly shushed Jack so they could listen to our conversation... one that I had forgotten about.

"Cute kid."

"Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer." I said this matter of factly, I was losing interest in Fry.

"He's not in the hole, we looked." She said this with an attitude, one that told me she noticed my apparent lack of interest in her. I almost laughed.

"Look deeper." I said in a chilling voice before closing my eyes and letting her storm away.

With Fry gone I focused on Raff as I knew she was focusing on me. She talked to Jack, refusing to acknowledge that I was not ten feet below her, and I could hardly blame her, she must be pissed. She had a protective air in her voice when she talked to Jack, and I knew that she cared about the kid. It was easy to understand why, I was starting to like the kid too. I stayed silent throughout their conversation, enjoying the sound of my little devils voice, discovering little things about her that I filled away for later. I only once broke my silence when the girl accidentally touched Raff's wound and she whimpered. I couldn't help the growl that came out of my throat, wishing I could get up and take care of her. These feelings we're so strange. I knew what they were, and I knew that normal people felt them all the time. However knowing what something is and accepting it when it happens to you are two very different things.

We both heard when Johns was making his pathetic way over to me, and Raff quickly told the kid to leave. With a hug and a promise of water she was gone. I could smell the little bit of sadness as she watched the kid leave, no doubt worried about her. It surprised me how attuned I was to her, or more so how _easy_it was for me to lock on to her.

I was brought back to reality as Johns walked in, and I decided to fuck with the bastard.

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" I asked, amusement clear in my voice.

Raff was worried, but my comment made her smile a little.

"So here's the deal, you work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it." If it weren't for the chains securing me to my spot I would have said it took Johns some balls to say that shit to me. But if he really wanted a pissing contest...

"Or what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you." My words we're cutting and I was satisfied with the little flinch it caused him.

His next words were the biggest lie I think I've ever heard, and It took a lot not to call him out on it.

"The truth is, I'm tired of chasin you." His voice was filled with fake sincerity and exhaustion, and I chose then to play this out to its fullest.

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" I said it perfectly, letting just enough hope slide in that it sounded unintentional.

"I'm thinkin you could of died in the crash." He said it quickly, relief filling his voice when he realized that I had taken his bait. If only he we're that lucky... bastard...

"My recommendation to me, don't take the chance that I'll get shiv happy on your wannabe ass."

"Ok,"

"Ghost me mother fucker that's what I would do to you." I egged him on, seeing just how much he needed my help.

I saw him lean just a second before he actually completed the action, moving my head to the side so his shot hit the chains behind me instead of my face.

"I want you to remember this moment, the way it could have gone but didn't. Here" His words angered me further and he held out my goggles, he really needed to learn some respect.

I leaned forward as if to grab my goggles, but instead grabbed his gun faster than he could blink. I was gonna end this shit now, no way was this fucker gonna ruin my life anymore. My finger was just about to pull the trigger when a quiet "no" filled my ears. If it wasn't her I swear no one would be able to stop me.

"Easy..." Johns said, finally understanding who he was fucking with.

"Fuck you!"

I was tempted to ignore her, to just end this like I wanted and move on, but when her soft but desperate plea for me not to do it reached my ears, I sighed in defeat.

"I want you to remember this moment." I said, throwing his gun in the corner, grabbing my goggles, and walking out.

I found a quiet place to sit and think for a while, close enough that I could hear Raff but far enough that she probably couldn't hear me. Why the fuck did I let him live? Oh right, cause she fucking asked me to. Why? You would think after what he did to her she would want him dead, to feel his blood on her hands, to watch the life die out of his blue eyes. And even as hatred filled me at the thought of him touching her, I understood why she begged me not to do it. Because _she_ had to be the one to kill him. To take revenge for what _he_ did to _her_ body. I sighed in defeat, realizing just how hard it was gonna be to deny this little devil what she wanted.

I heard footsteps approaching her, but I didn't hear her move. By the way they moved I knew it was Johns, and as my blood turned to ice I heard her scream. I ran as fast as I could, swearing I was gonna kill that fucker for touching what's mine. I heard their struggling, and I heard her ask him what he wanted. I knew I wasn't gonna get there fast enough, but I still sprinted. I heard another person start to struggle with him, and heard him stop his assault. I was so close, just a few more steps and...

I nearly ran into Johns. The look on his face told me I was the last person he wanted to see, and as my hand closed on his throat I smiled. But I heard her whimper my name, and I knew she needed me now more than I needed to kill him. I growled, punching him hard in the gut before running up the stairs to Raff, horror crossing over my features.

She was curled in a ball, her face covered in blood, holding her sides in a way that told me her ribs were broken. I ran over to her, almost knocking the kid over in my hurry, and pulled her to me. She groaned and I looked up at Jack, needing her to leave.

"She's gonna be ok kid, go and get her some water and check up on her later." I said as kindly as I could manage.

She looked like she was gonna argue but saw the look on my face and complied, walking quietly out. I looked down at the woman in my arms, and instantly hated myself for letting her get hurt. I looked at her leg first, checking to make sure she was healing. She was, and although it was slower than she was used to, it was looking much better. Next were her ribs. I gently pulled up her black tank and pressed a hand to her sides. She hissed in pain, and I let up on the pressure, leaving my hand on her stomach and trying to ignore her soft skin.

I couldn't though, I looked at her face, her beautiful features, my hand coming up to stroke the lines of her face. My eyes wandered down to her lips, covered in her own blood, and I took a deep breath. I tried to resist the urge to taste her blood again, but it was a lost hope. I tilted her head towards me and leaned forward, pausing to look into the eyes that saw right through me. I saw acceptance there, and slowly pressed my lips against hers, tasting her blood with my tongue. Her warm hand came to rest on my neck, her thumb stroking my cheek, encouraging me. I had to remind myself not to go too far, that she was hurt and we couldn't do anything, but that didn't stop me from enjoying her soft lips moving with mine, the taste of her blood on my tongue. I pulled away after a second, and couldn't help but chuckle at her grumble of disapproval. I licked my lips clean of her blood, savoring the taste before pressing my lips gently to her forehead, willing her to relax into sleep. It worked and she drifted off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**AN- Ok so there's chapter 5 in Riddick's POV, hoped you liked it. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter the same way, except it will be his POV for chapter 6, and probably either it will switch to Raff's or just keep going on with his. I'm kinda enjoying his POV, but I know I need to switch back and forth. ALSO... please review and let me know if you like his POV or not. Remember I can only know what you're thinking about the story if you tell me, so if I don't get any reviews saying otherwise I'm gonna continue as planned. **

**ANYWAYS... I'm blabbing again :P**

**REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU!**

**Trinideanfan- THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I'm so happy I graduated and I'm so so very happy you like the story :) I'm gonna try really hard to keep this going**

**forestreject- First let me say that I love your screen name, is there a story behind it? Secondly, I don't think I've heard someone ask me what I want to do in a long long time so thank you! :P I really enjoy this story, and I have a pretty good idea where it's going, but it's actually sitting down and writing it that can be difficult. It takes many hours to get down 3000 to 5000 words of actually halfway decent material, and in that time I have to constantly be referring to earlier chapters and the movie itself, which takes time. Needless to say now that I'm doing it again I'm really enjoying it :P I think I'm gonna stick with this one for now, and MAYBE start another when I feel comfortable. *waves***

**Thank you guys so very much :)**


	10. Change of Heart

**AN- Hello you wonderful peoples :)**

**So I was posting chapter 7 last night when Fanfiction started having some problems, so I couldn't work on chapter 8 :( That means that if your reading this saying, "WHY THE HELL IS IT SO LATE?" it's because I only had a little bit of time to work on it because I had to work, plus go to a BBQ, plus babysit, plus see my horse *wipes sweat from brow***

**Anywhoooooo**

**o: songs... right ok**

**oh, just so you know most of these are from the Twilight soundtrack. I love the books but the movies I'm not that crazy about. Anyways the music from the movies are good :P**

**Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation**** (I love this song, it's nice and mellow but there's an air of something else in it :P The beginning of this chapter is probably gonna be mellow like the song)**

**Supermassive Black Hole****- Muse (I JUST LOVE THIS SONG)**

**I Caught Myself****- Paramore ( I LOVE PARAMORE)**

**Decode- Paramore**** (JUST LOVE ME SOME PARAMORE)**

**mmmk I'll stop blabbering :P**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Previously...**

I looked down at the woman in my arms, and instantly hated myself for letting her get hurt. I looked at her leg first, checking to make sure she was healing. She was, and although it was slower than she was used to, it was looking much better. Next were her ribs. I gently pulled up her black tank and pressed a hand to her sides. She hissed in pain, and I let up on the pressure, leaving my hand on her stomach and trying to ignore her soft skin.

I couldn't though, I looked at her face, her beautiful features, my hand coming up to stroke the lines of her face. My eyes wandered down to her lips, covered in her own blood, and I took a deep breath. I tried to resist the urge to taste her blood again, but it was a lost hope. I tilted her head towards me and leaned forward, pausing to look into the eyes that saw right through me. I saw acceptance there, and slowly pressed my lips against hers, tasting her blood with my tongue. Her warm hand came to rest on my neck, her thumb stroking my cheek, encouraging me. I had to remind myself not to go too far, that she was hurt and we couldn't do anything, but that didn't stop me from enjoying her soft lips moving with mine, the taste of her blood on my tongue. I pulled away after a second, and couldn't help but chuckle at her grumble of disapproval. I licked my lips clean of her blood, savoring the taste before pressing my lips gently to her forehead, willing her to relax into sleep. It worked and she drifted off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Riddick's POV (From where we last left off)**

Looking down at her peaceful sleeping face I felt better. Don't get me wrong I still felt like shit for letting anyone touch her, but knowing that she was ok for now, resting peacefully made me feel just a little better.

I examined her face carefully, filing details away in my head. She really was beautiful, but not like anything I've ever seen before. Her hair was dark and thick, flowing down to her waist. The perfect balance of curly and straight. I ran my fingers through it, massaging her scalp, and she moaned a little in her sleep. This made me smile, that it was again _me_ who made her feel good.

Next were her eyes, and even though they we're closed I admired them carefully. I vividly remember her eyes, the green so clear. And that silver...

My eyes fell to her lips next, and I stared at those for a good long while. When pulled over her teeth in a snarl it can be easy to forget how beautiful her lips are, silky and full. When she smiles or laughs, that's when I love them the most.

Her tattoo's caught my attention next, all similar and beautiful except for the one that wrapped around her neck. It was black, like the others, but it was so realistic, so much like the cord that was once there, that I brought a hand up to check. The skin was slightly raised there, like a scar. Whoever put this there wasn't going for beauty, but reality. The cord disappeared down the front of her shirt, presumably in between those beautiful breasts, and down to her belly button. I moved the hand that was still resting on her stomach and examined the skin for myself.

My eyes drifted to the side, where the lacy tattoos wrapped around her body. A finger traced one gently on her hip, and she shuddered in her sleep. Sensitive there are we? I smiled at that and filled it away for later.

Her neck was long and graceful, her shoulders strong but elegant. She was covered in muscle, wrapping around her bones like silk. There wasn't a flimsy part on her. Don't get me wrong, she was as soft as a cloud, but deadly and easily underestimated.

My admiration of her body came to an end when I heard her heart beat start to pick up pace a little, and I could smell just a little panic mixed with confusion. No doubt wondering where she was. Her scent changed yet again, and some amusement filled the air. Then wonder. Then guilty happiness. Why?

She sighed quietly and I felt her muscles move as if to get up. I didn't think about it, just held her tighter to me. She needed to rest.

Out of nowhere a fierce protectiveness filled the air and a feral snarl came from her mouth. This caught me by surprise. Like a mother wolf protecting her cub. And then it dawned on me... she was protecting her cub. I let her go then, only for that reason.

She struggled to get up, with no help from me other than a chuckle when she almost fell on her ass. Hey, if she wants to leave me she can, but I'm not gonna help her do it.

When she was on her feet, or _foot_, I should say, I stood up and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, just watching her. This seemed to annoy her and I was tempted to laugh again.

She tested her weight on her leg, seeming happy with the results. Then she started to do something else.

She started _stretching_.

She pulled her arms over her head, testing how limber she was. Her tank was lifted slightly as she did this, and I saw the muscles shift over her toned stomach. I was so fucking lucky she wasn't looking this way. She cracked her neck, then her back, before bending over and touching her toes. She was graceful like a leopard, and just as deadly.

She seemed very relaxed throughout the show, more than I can say for myself. She was making it very hard for me. No pun intended. Ok, well maybe I intended that one. If she keeps this up I don't know if I'm gonna be able to keep my hands to myself.

Finally she stood up straight, a slight frown on her face that made me wanna ask her what she's thinking about, before giving me a brief annoyed glance and strolling out, looking like she was trying very _very_ hard not to limp. I smiled slightly at that, annoyance was better than hatred.

I followed Raff's scent and movements as she stalked through the ship, obviously tracking someone. When she found that someone, she crept up behind her and waited for little Jack to notice. But she didn't, and we both shared a frown at that. Don't get me wrong, she could _sense_ that danger was behind her, but it wasn't enough to pull her out of her worried thoughts.

Raff bent down and uttered a little _Boo_ in the kids ear, and she bout jumped off the planet before rocket launching herself at the woman. I smiled a little as they came sauntering over, hand in hand, sitting in the darkest corner farthest away from me. This made me frown. Did she really think I was gonna hurt the kid? I don't hurt kids. Or woman. My mind drifted back to the first time I met her, how I had strangled her, and backhanded her, and I was filled with shame. I would make it up to her. I would make it up to her and never lay a hand on that beautiful woman again unless it was with good intentions.

I was distracted by the worry that was filling the air like a thick perfume. It was the kid, and her scent was making both Raff and I very nervous.

"Spit it out kid." She said comfortingly, and I watched the two interact with each other.

"Are you gonna be ok? You said you should be fine by now but you're not." She said this quietly, almost with a little shame.

"I _am_ gonna be fine, it's just taking a little longer than it should. But look," She pointed to her injured leg. "See there? The blood clotted a long time ago and the skin is regenerating. Plus, there's no infection, which means no possibility of a blood infection. I'm gonna be fine kid."

Her words startled me a little. She was smart. I already knew she had some brains, we all do if we wanna survive, but she was truly intelligent.

The kid must have been thinking something along the same lines, because she voiced her curiosities.

"Were you a doctor?" Raff seemed a little surprised at the question, but she sighed and reluctantly told the kid what we both wanted to know.

"No, but I wanted to be one very badly, either that or a scientist. It's very helpful now cause I can heal people if they need it, not that I usually do." She said with a little smile, trying to lighted the mood a little.

It worked for a few seconds, but Jack's features saddened, and she asked her next question reluctantly.

"So, uh, do you remember last night?"

I froze, not able to control the hatred at both Johns and myself. I knew the expression on my face was one of pure hatred and agony, and I hoped my little devil would keep up her little silence game and not look at me.

"It's kinda fuzzy. I remember waking up here, my leg wasn't bleeding but still raw." Of course her eyes met mine, and we stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. She seemed shocked at my violent painful gaze, but soon she came to realize what it was from.

"Riddick was talking with Fry... and then Johns came in..." She froze, and I knew she remembered.

Her eyes filled with hatred and pain. And fear. She looked away, and I could smell her shame. I wanted nothing more than to cross the room and take her into my arms, just to hold her. But I knew better.

"_Sonofabitchtriedtorapeme_." Her voice came out in a low growl.

"What?" Jack's voice seemed to help her, and she calmed down for the kid, even though I knew she was still in pain.

"Nothing," She smiled a little for her benefit. "I remember. Sorry you had to see that kid, thanks for helping me."

They shared a hug, both taking comfort in each other.

They sat in silence for a bit, and I contemplated what I was gonna do with my little devil. She was acting pissed at me, but I could smell through her false walls. She was ashamed. Ashamed of what? I racked my brain but couldn't for the life of me come up with an explanation. I _would_ find out though.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" The trust in the kids voice still shocked me a little.

"Uuhhh, I'm not sure kid, what are the civil people doing?" Mmmm, sounds like something I would say.

"They found a hydro-carbon converter and are getting ready to move closer to the water."

My ears pricked forward at that. Water? My mouth tasted of dirt and blood, and not even good blood like my little devil had. Water right now would be the closest thing to heaven that I think I'm ever gonna feel.

"What do you mean civil?" Civil... Human like... People who don't kill others... People who are exactly _NOT_ like us.

"Never mind that. Dontcha think you should go with them? Get yourself some water and try to figure out what their plannin on doing next?" She said this with the hope that the kid would bite and go take care of herself, but she was smarter than that.

"Fine, but I'm coming back with water and food if I can find any." Good, Raff needed it.

She sighed and let her head thunk loudly on the metal wall behind her. Once again I got the feeling of being watched, and I knew she was focusing on me. I did the same, reaching out with my senses and relaxing in the spaces that surrounded her beautiful body. Our breathing slowed to match each others, not by any work on our part, and our heartbeats were thuh-thumping in unison. I was a little confused by this, but the feeling of being this close without even touching her was amazing, and I just leaned back and enjoyed it.

I was pulled from my little personal high when I heard the smallest gasp and smelled shock coming from my little devil. I opened my eyes and almost gasped myself, grateful that I'm so good at masking my emotions. Her eyes were completely silver, identical to mine. She was looking at me, but not _at _me, her eyes roaming over my body. On any other day I would have welcomed this with a chuckle and open arms, but this was different. It was like she was seeing me for the first time, and I was shocking her. She sat with her jaw in her lap for a good three minutes before she seemed to come to her senses.

She blinked, and her bewilderment washed away.

I couldn't resist it any more. "What?"

"Nothing." She said this with her head down, refusing to look at me while she got up to leave.

Fuck that.

I got up and silently walked behind her, but she spun on the spot, staring at me wide eyed. Was she afraid of me? A few days ago I would have been glad to hear that, but now... She seemed more on edge though, like she was trying very hard to keep it together.

She looked at me with the same shocked face, like she was seeing something that no one else could. I felt the confusion on my face deepen further when she looked down at her hand and gasped much like she had the first time, moving her hand this way and that, blinking like she was trying to clear her vision.

What the fuck was going on with her? I gently put my hands on her arms, backing her up slowly until she was pressed against a wall. She looked like she might be sick, or she might pass out.

She slid slowly to the ground, closing her eyes and curling into a protective ball. I stood by her, trying to figure out what to do. The kid walked in a minute later, and before I could stop her reached out a hand to touch her shoulder.

Like a cornered animal Raff's hand shot out, grabbing Jack's arm and twisting her around. I blinked before I realized what had happened. She was so _fast._ If I hadn't been paying attention I would have missed it.

She seemed to snap back to reality then, letting go of the girl.

"Shit kid I'm sorry!" She sounded horrified with herself.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She was breathless, but telling the truth. I knew that move, one designed to incapacitate rather than injure.

I backed up against the wall I loved so fucking much and stayed silent, watching my little devil very carefully.

"What happened?" Jack looked at me, knowing she wouldn't get an answer from Raff.

Raff quickly interjected with a, "Nothing, don't worry about me." while I just shrugged.

Her next words shocked me, kid had some balls.

"Bull shit, you're scared. What is it?" Raff's head turned slowly to Jack with a look saying she just crossed a line.

"What did you just say?" Her tone said she wasn't fucking around, and I smiled just a little.

She looked like she was about to piss herself, but took a shaky breath and spoke slowly. "You heard me, you look scared. And if you look scared, we all have something to piss our pants about."

The kid had a point.

Raff sighed and looked at the kid, deciding what to do.

"You need to learn some respect kid." She said, pointing.

"I got you some stuff." Her voice was that of an apology, and Raff showed some mercy.

I was surprised at her gifts. Food, water, and... stuff to make a shiv? How did she know what was needed to make that?

"Thanks kid, did you eat?" The protective mother voice was back, and I could see the change in her demeanor.

"Yeah, I had some of those in my bag before we crashed." Raff nodded and looked around, finding a nice spot to curl up in.

And that's exactly what she did, she walked over to the darkest corner, circled a few times, before folding herself in a cozy little ball. Jack came over and sat with her head resting on the woman's shoulder.

Raff was just lifting the canteen to her lips when a look of protectiveness came over her again and she sighed.

"Drink." She ordered.

"I already had some."

"I don't care, drink."

"I'm fine."

"Jack, drink the fucking water. Now." She said this with a no bull shit growl, and the kid did as told without another complaint.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Her voice was that of mock sweetness, and I smiled.

I watched her as she drank, a look of pure pleasure drifting over her features. I felt a little better, knowing she had eaten and drank. Which reminded me, I needed to find some food and water...

The two were lost in thought for a long time, looking peaceful.

I smelled the change in Raff, when she started to feel panicked again. She was looking at Jack, the same way she had looked at me. The girl was sleeping peacefully, her hand in the woman's, and Raff seemed a little more under control then she had been. I could smell her affection for the kid, and I knew I was gonna have to get the _both _of them off this rock alive.

They sat that way for a while longer, and I just stared. Every once and a while Raff would try to sneak a glance at me, but I would meet her gaze with one that told her we were gonna talk later.

We heard the civil people, as she put it, a while later calling for Jack. Raff gently woke her up and told her to beat it, and the kid reluctantly obliged. When we were alone, she sighed and put her head in her hands, looking very stressed. I stared at her a while longer, trying to decide what to do, when she interrupted my thoughts.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Her usually don't-fuck-with-me voice was gone, and she sounded half hearted and tired.

All the responses that came to my head sounded corny and full of shit, so I settled with walking up to where she was sitting and holding out a hand. She stared at it blankly for a few moments, before slipping her tiny hand in my big one. As I helped her up I couldn't resist pulling her to me, gently crushing her to my chest. At first she froze, not sure what I was doing, but she accepted it, wrapping her arms around my neck. I just held her, enjoying the feeling of having her pressed tightly to me. Her scent was one of slight confusion, contentment... and arousal, and I buried my face in her shoulder, breathing deeply.

"I never pegged you as a 'hugging" kinda guy." She chuckled a little, her fingers unconsciously rubbing the back of my head and neck.

I couldn't help the rumble of pleasure that came from her touch, and took my time answering.

"I had a change of heart."

"mmmm, so does that mean you don't want to turn me in then?" She said it with a joking tone, but she was curious to know my answer.

"No, I don't." I felt her sigh of relief, and I held her tighter and backed her up to a wall.

She looked a little skittish, and I automatically tried to calm her, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. She sighed and leaned into my hand, accepting my closeness. My other hand came up to brush her hair away from her neck before sliding back to her hip. I bent my head down and gently pressed my lips to the spot where her neck connects to her shoulder, kissing softly. I pulled back slightly, trying to gage her response, and both her smell and her body encouraged me to continue.

Smiling I bent my head down again, kissing slowly up and down her neck while my hand slipped farther down to cup her perfect ass, pulling her tighter against me. She let out a little moan, tightening her arms around my neck.

I rested my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I saw acceptance there, and desire, and that was all it took for me to decide. I lowered my lips to hers, gently sucking on her lower lip. She moaned into my mouth and kissed me back, wanting more. I gave it to her, and our lips moved faster against each other, still gentile but exploring. I ran my tongue over her lower lip, and she opened for me, letting our tongues tangle and taste each other.

It was becoming harder and harder to remember why we couldn't take it any farther. She was hurt... people waiting... FUCK. She tastes so fucking good.

She must have been thinking the same thing because I heard her let out a frustrated groan before pulling away and resting her head on my chest while she caught her breath. I held her tightly, once again burying my face in her neck, breathing deeply.

She leaned forward, standing on her toes, and brought her lips to my ear, whispering a "Come on," before taking my hand and walking in the direction of the civil people.

This little devil is gonna be the end of me.

* * *

**AN- Phew, I'm tired!**

**I got this chapter done sooner than I expected, and I have a few ideas of what I'm gonna do from now on. ONE, I think I'm gonna switch back and forth between POV'S from now on. For example, I'll write next chapter in Raff's POV, starting from the new information that we got in this chapter (that would be their little make out session) and then continuing with new information. Then the chapter after that will be in Riddick's POV of all the new information that we got from the chapter before. *wipes forehead* makes sense?**

**Oh, I guess there isn't a need for a list...**

**If yalls don't like this idea or have a better one, please PLEASE _PLEASE _let me know in a little bitty review.**

**REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU!**

**hideher- Your wish is my command *bows* GLAD YOU LIKE IT :D**

**Trinideanfan- AHH THANK YOU! I'M EXCITED TOOO! *takes deep breath* Ok, I'm chill now :D I'm glad your liking the Riddick POV, but tell me, do you like my plan? Of course it will take longer to get through the story, but like you said, both POV's are important. LET ME KNOW PLEASE :D**

**(*whispers* hey all you people, see that little button down there? CLICK IT. please :D)**


	11. My Mate

**AN- Hello... again. Heh, I guess I got some splainin to do... Well basically my excuse this time is just life happens, things become priority, and as much as I would love to give you guys a good excuse, I simply can't. :( Yes, that is a sad face, mainly because this makes me sad... I suppose I've become redundant since I've been away... Anywho I wanna say I'm really sorry to those of you who were expecting me to continue writing when I fell of the face of the Earth... again. A good way to put it is when I write this fanfic, I wanna be 100% focused and dedicated so that I give you quality writing, I think I owe you guys and this story at least that much. For now, I'm gonna try to do so, so please bear with me. **

**SOOOOO, back to some happy stuff. I was re-reading my story before I started on this chappie and I realized there were a couple things I would probably change if I were to re-write this thingy, but I have decided that for now, I'm gonna try and stick with the way things are for now. However, If I get feedback from you wonderful people out there that I should change some stuff, then I will take your highly respected words into consideration.**

**Do I sound formal? I feel formal... Huh, must not be used to this anymore... Oh wait I just got done watching Doctor Who and everything I think/write is in a British accent... That explains it...**

**Ok so while I was checking some of the reviews that had come in since the last chapter I noticed a few of you wanted me to stick to one POV, or at least not go back over every chapter twice, and I can completely respect that. Now, for those of you who disagree with this all you have to do is let me know in a little review. And no I'm not trying to guilt you into writing a review, well not mostly... :D**

**OK BACK TO THE POINT... here is chapter 9... please forgive me if things seem rusty, keep in mind it's been a few months :P**

**Without Further Ado...**

* * *

**Previously... **

It was becoming harder and harder to remember why we couldn't take it any farther. She was hurt... people waiting... FUCK. She tastes so fucking good.

She must have been thinking the same thing because I heard her let out a frustrated groan before pulling away and resting her head on my chest while she caught her breath. I held her tightly, once again burying my face in her neck, breathing deeply.

She leaned forward, standing on her toes, and brought her lips to my ear, whispering a "Come on," before taking my hand and walking in the direction of the civil people.

This little devil is gonna be the end of me.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Raff POV)**

We walked hand in hand down the corridors of the ship, letting our instincts take over and keeping us as silent as mice. Well, only if people were calling panthers mice these days... As I let my body take over my mind drifted in the silence. This was all happening so fast for me... He wasn't making any fucking sense!

As we rounded a corner I risked a glance at him. To anyone else his face would have seemed cold, frightening. But to me I saw peace there, he was relaxed... Happy? No.. Not possible.

I shook my head and tried to focus, I would not let him get to me.

We came to the exit, a large gaping hole into the blazing desert. The survivors were grouped loosely in a circle outside, and I could get a better sense of them as we approached closer to the exit. Grief was there, along with anger. I could smell Johns from here, his scent sending shivers of disgust and hatred down my spine.

Noticing my change Riddick turned to face me, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away however, not wanting him to be able to read me as well as he obviously could.

Denial is a bitch.

Focusing in on the group more I picked up on their conversation. They were debating on whether they would go into the hole to find Zeke.

Fucking idiots.

I felt the rage and fear fill me and Riddick squeezed my hand reassuringly... but of course this only confused me further... I really needed to figure this shit out.

At this point, everyone was indecisive.

"No one should go back into that hole, it's far too dangerous." Imam's deep voice rang out over the squabbles of the others, and more arguments were lodged.

I noticed these were coming from Johns, Fry, and Shazza, and it took me a moment to understand why they were arguing at all.

"We need to know whets down there, if we know what they are we know how to kill them." Johns fake voice of reason filled the air.

"It's the only way we can know for sure it's safe to remain here near the settlement while we find a way off this rock." Fry's voice came in clear after Johns, trying to reinforce his point.

"We have to find Zeke's body, if it wasn't Riddick who killed him." Shazza's voice was nothing but bitter.

Paris spoke up next. "Even if we do decide to go back down, who will go? That hole is tiny and almost impossible to back out of."

"We tie a rope around someone who can crawl through easily, someone small..." Her eyes landed on Jack... And I lost it.

Jerking away from Riddick I strode over to Jack and planted myself in front of her, ignoring the pain from the light shooting into my head.

"The children are not going." I said this in a very low voice, practically growling at Fry to back the hell off.

It must of worked cause she looked like she was gonna piss her pants.

From the shadows I saw Riddick watching me, eyes never moving away. I forced myself to focus on the task at hand.

Fry had gotten that glint back in her eye, and from the looks of Johns he was ready for some revenge.

"Your right, I have a better idea, why don't we send _you_ in?" The look on her face said it all, she wanted me out of the way.

I smiled at her, showing my teeth, letting her know I could and would gladly kill her when I got the chance.

Somewhere over to my left Riddick looked like he was going to kill everyone in sight. I growled at him softly, silently so that no one else would hear, and all I got in response was a deadly snarl. I decided to fuck with him, a little payback.

"Fine." I said it with a smile, ignoring Jack's protests and Riddicks growls.

I walked quickly away from them towards the ship, towards a fuming Riddick. As soon as I was covered by the shadows he picked me up and sped us over to my little area. Once we were there he put down and backed me against a wall, hands coming out to rest on either side of my head, caging me in. His breath was raged, his heart beat fast. I could smell fury and hatred and fierce protectiveness coming off him in waves, hitting me without mercy. I simply looked him in the eye, liquid silver meeting icy jade, and waited for him to start.

"You are not going into that hole." He said it slowly, deathly quiet.

I contemplated listening to him, just this once, but for fucks sake I wanted my answers and I wanted them now.

"Oh really? Huh, well last time I checked I was..." My voice was laced with heavy sarcasm and I saw his eyes get harder as he pushed my body harder into the wall.

"No."

"You wanna bet big gu-" I was cut off when he grabbed both my hands in one of his much larger ones and pulled them above my head.

He leaned down quickly and pressed his teeth to my neck- a warning sign.

"No."

"You know what? Fuck you Riddick! You think you can just come in here and mess with my life-" My next words were a whimper of pain as his sharp teeth closed over the exposed skin of my neck.

He stayed that way, biting hard enough to keep me whimpering but not enough to do any real damage. Even through the whimpers I fought against him, trying to get loose. His jaw clamped down harder and broke the skin, and with a yelp I submitted to him. As soon as he felt my defeat he let go of the skin, slowly lapping up the blood that started trickling down with surprising tenderness.

I felt like a part of me had broken, but a part of me was just discovered, replacing what pain I would have felt with curiosity. I couldn't stop the shaking once it started, all these new emotions flooding me at once became overload.

Sensing his he lowered us to the ground, cradling me in his lap, and I didn't fight him. Not even a little. I actually had to suppress the urge to bury my head in his chest when he started to rub my back in soothing circles.

I closed my eyes and tried desperately to make sense of what was going on. Ok so, what do I know? One, I know that something BIG just happened, but I don't know what it is. I know that is has to do with Riddick and (growl) him making me submit. I looked inside myself and tried to sort out all the emotions that were coursing through me. Fear, confusion, anger, the usual. But there was something else, something strong... a connection... Loyalty. Submission.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of this confusion, and I felt Riddick's chest rumble as he chuckled at me.

"What is going on? Why- why do I feel like this? This shouldn't be happening, I should be killing you, or you should be killing me, or we both should be killing each other..." I mumbled this all into his chest, and I hated that I sounded so weak.

"The hell if I know," He grinned and pressed his lips to my hair in a comforting gesture, and I almost lost it. "But whatever it is its strong."

"I don't- I'm-" I struggled for the words that I didn't know how to say, they weren't words I ever had to use before. They were just how I lived. "Alone. I'm meant to be alone, let me be alone."

I was shaking harder and I ripped myself away from Riddick, trying in vain to run on my bad leg. Surprisingly enough he let me go, but I had no doubt that we weren't done talking yet.

On my way out I grabbed my scarf and headed outside into the heat. I paced in the sun, trying to make sense of what was going on. It was Imam who walked in on my pacing, looking knowingly at me.

"What? What are you looking at?" The only thing stopping me from completely loosing my cool with this guy was the knowledge that Jack liked him... for whatever reason.

"You seem distressed child, what is bothering you?" His voice was strangely calming and I found myself relaxing just a little.

"Something's wrong.. I have to go." I rushed these words out, determined to get as far away from these people as I could.

"Is it the man?" He asked quietly, and I spun to look at him.

His gaze was the same as before, as if he knew something I did not.

"What going on?" My voice was small and I hated myself for it.

Where was the killer? Where was the Raff that would have slit this man's throat for interrupting her thinking time?

"Nothing bad is happening child, believe me that things are going to be ok." His voice was soothing, but I was still freaking out.

"What is going on! I'm not myself anymore!

" I backed myself up against the side of the ship, the hot metal scolding my shoulders.

"Relax child I will explain if you let me." I took a deep breath, this was my only hope of going back to normal.

"Please..." I whispered my plea to him, hoping he would just tell me.

"It would seem, that you have found your mate."

* * *

**AN- HOLY SHIT WAS THAT A CLIFF HANGER?**

**The answer to that question is yes, yes it was :P**

**OK SOOOO does anyone else think my writing is different than before? Maybe I just need to get back into this fic to get used to the feeling of it.**

**Anywho next chappie I promise we're gonna release some of the tension- no no not that kinda tension you perv... actually some good angst relieving discussion and THEN some of that might be good... hmmmmmmm... **

**oh well if you wanna find out then I need a small little review telling me what you think :D (ppsstt the button is right there, and I SWEAR I WILL MAKE IT SOOOOOO WORTH YOUR TIME, if you catch my drift x wink wink x )**

**geez even I'm starting to sound like a perv... must be all that tension... which reminds me... you know what do to :P**


	12. They Found a Skiff

**AN- Hey you wonderful amazing people :D**

**So I wanna start off by saying a special thanks to those three reviews from hideher, Trinideanfan, and peyton, I literally teared up and had a whole hormonal break down where chicks can't seem to anything other than cry.**

**Yes, you heard me I said it, I'm really just a big ass softy on the inside.**

**Anywho I feel really bad about the cliffy so I'm updating sooner than I'll probably be able to in the future, but the future is a mysterious bitch so I dare not make any promises :P**

**Ok I think you guys deserve at least one angst relieving chappie after the hell I put yalls through, HOWEVER JUST SO YOU KNOW (huh I'm starting to sound like fry... ewwwww) our two little love birds probably aren't gonna consummate their love until AFTER they get off the planet.**

**Now, you might be in the process of screaming very violently at your screen, but I interrupt your moment with a little HOLD YER HORSES. This does not mean my decision is final, and this DOES NOT MEAN heavy petting and or other things will not be incorporated into the time we have until they get off the planet. After all I need my pervy fixes just as much as you do.**

**Ok I'm done for now, see you at the bottom of the page :D**

**Without Further Ado...**

* * *

**Previously...**

"What is going on! I'm not myself anymore!

" I backed myself up against the side of the ship, the hot metal scolding my shoulders.

"Relax child I will explain if you let me." I took a deep breath, this was my only hope of going back to normal.

"Please..." I whispered my plea to him, hoping he would just tell me.

"It would seem, that you have found your mate."

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Raff POV)**

"What the FUCK is that suppose to mean?" I was officially freaking out.

My whole life, I was alone. I was good at being alone. Alone was safe.

"My child, it is plain as day, this is nothing to fret about." He was still using his soothing voice, and I was beginning to think he always talked that way.

"Nothing to fret about my ass! I. Don't. Fucking. Need. Him." I was feeling like a caged animal, my eyes darting around wildly and my breathing erratic.

"You need him as he needs you. When two people have mated it's a mutual thing, and while one might be the alpha, he still needs his beta. Just because he is the submissor, does not mean you always have to be the submisse." His voice was patient, like this was a normal everyday thing.

"How- How do you know this? How can you possibly know any of this? It's not in your religion, how do you know?" I was getting angrier now, out of desperation.

"There has to be a reason I have so many children, wouldn't you agree? No, you're right it isn't a religion, and this doesn't happen to many people, but when it does it is a beautiful thing, and final. Once you lose your mate there will never be another. You can fill some of the hole, but you will never be hole again." He looked down at this, his silence holding great pain.

I was pulled from my ranting by this statement. It was obvious that what he had just said was nothing but the truth. His heart beat was slow and even, he didn't smell of lies. He must have lost his mate, and was talking from experience.

Sighing, I decided I would give this a shot.

"I'm sorry, could you please explain all this?"

"Yes child I would be happy to." And he smiled a genuine smile.

"When I say it's rare for people to find their mate, it's true. From what I've seen it happens more with two people who are closer to their animal side, as you two obviously are. The connection is so much stronger when it is this way. When I tell you to be happy about this child, I mean it with all sincerity. Your mate is the person you fall back on, the light in the dark." He smiled a little at me, trying to convey what a glory this was.

"I hate the light." I couldn't help but mumble this vain attempt to him.

"The he will be your darkness in all things life. He will be safe. He will be home. As you will be home for him." His words were meant to reassure, but I started panicking again.

"But I don't wanna submit to him! I don't want him to control me! I am a free woman because I make it that way, and I will not let him take that away from me. Not for shit."

"Child you are not seeing the point I am trying to make here." His words were patient and I sighed once again.

"Then explain."

"Let me try to explain," He thought for a short while before opening his mouth to speak. "You and Riddick were like lone wolves. You hunted for yourself, protected yourself, needed no one other than yourself. But you were empty inside." He did not wait for me to protest him, and part of me knew he was right.

"Every wolf needs their pack, every wolf needs their alpha. Do not be afraid of him controlling you, every alpha needs their beta, they care for each other. Let Riddick care for you, protect you as you will protect him. Let him be your pack." His eyes were sparkling with the importance of his words, trying to make me understand how I needed this.

I shook my head in one final desperate denial.

"I don't need anyone." Even my words sounded weak to me.

I walked away from him, back into the darkness where Riddick was waiting. I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted to see Jack. I found her near the sarcophagus, tracing her fingers along the intricate patterns. I took a seat next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. She seemed to understand my stress and slipped her hand in mine and remained silent.

I didn't want this to be happening. I didn't want to be powerless against this. Against _him._ Even just thinking about him cause a delicious little shudder to go down my spine.

I heard a soft grumble coming from the darkness, and I almost whimpered at the call.

Getting up I told Jack I would see her later. It was time to talk to the beast.

I walked slowly through the corridors, enjoying the pace I set for myself. I knew he was following me, almost silently, but I didn't turn on him. I could feel him there, as if he was right behind me, I could _sense _him better than I have ever been able to with anyone. But the hairs on the back of my neck didn't raise, I wasn't filled with a sense of danger... I was however filled with other sensations. Very strong ones.

He could smell me of course, and growled softly again, but I paid him no mind. Climbing the stairs I reached my little area and went straight to the darkest side of the room, ignoring all the areas that had light coming through the slats in the wall. He came up behind me and stood there. Not touching me. All I could feel was the breath on my neck and his heat on my back.

I was practically shaking from him being so close but not touching me. When I couldn't stand it anymore I let out a little whimper, and that seemed to do the trick.

As soon as the sound left my lips his strong arms were around me, cradling me to his chest from behind. He held me so securely, so safely, I just closed my eyes and sighed in contentment while he almost purred.

And for a brief moment, I understood what Imam had meant.

His head dipped down to press into my neck, breathing in my scent, and I allowed myself to do the same. I wanted so much more than what we were doing, but for now at least I was happy... And it felt almost as wrong as it felt right.

I question bubbled to my lips and I opened them to ask before I got a better sense of what the fuck I was doing, and quickly closed my mouth. Riddick didn't seem to like this and he nudged my jaw lightly with his nose. I shook my head but he nuzzled and nudged me into compliance.

"Did you hear the conversation Imam and I had?" My words were a quiet whisper, almost inaudible.

He nodded against my shoulder and his arms tightened around me, showing what he thought of it.

I shook m head in denial, trying once again in vain to stop whatever had started, but it was a lost cause. He nuzzled up and down my neck, placing small kisses along the way, and I lost it. I let go of whatever was holding me back and melted into him. I was done fighting it, and if it ended badly then I would have no one to blame but myself.

His arms held me more securely against his big chest and he mumbles the words _mine_ against my hair. Sighing I let him claim me, tilting my head to the side so he would have more access to my neck. He gladly took it, brushing his lips against the skin there and making me shudder. Backing himself to the wall, he sat, bringing me down with him until we were in a sitting position, me in between his legs, my back resting against his chest.

The extreme feeling of safety was overwhelming. As his arm wrapped around me and he resumed his nuzzling, I reveled in feeling relaxed, safe, content.

With the man who wanted to kill me not three days before.

* * *

**(Riddick POV)**

Hearing the conversation my little devil had with the holy man confused me, but at the same time my animal wanted nothing more than to make her mine. The way he said it, like I would never want another woman, if you had told me that a week ago I would have laughed in your face and slit your throat. But now... I can see how I'm never gonna want anyone else. Holding her against me like this, is probably the closest thing to heaven I'm ever gonna get.

She's hesitant though, she doesn't wanna trust me. I was filled with shame remembering _why _she probably doesn't trust me. I would never hit her again. Ever.

My mind drifted back to our little argument over the hole. Just thinking about it made me wanna fucking skin Fry alive. I pressed my lips to her hair again and breathed in her scent, trying to calm myself. Once I regained control I thought of what I had did to her. I had bitten her, hard. When she refused to listen to me I made her submit, holding her afterwards so she didn't feel abandoned. I thought back to the holy mans words about the alpha, how she will have to submit to me, but I will do the same for her. A part of me loved that I could make this spit fire woman bend to me, and I nuzzled her closer.

I _would_ protect her. She was getting off this rock alive with me. That was my number one priority. The others, Jack and the children were all after here. Everything was after her. She was suddenly at the top of my list and I wouldn't want her anywhere else.

A part of me understood that I should be alone, that I should be looking after me, myself, and I. That she shouldn't mean a thing to me. But sitting here, with her in my arms, things had changed. It would go against every grain of my new found nature to not be with her. So why struggle against it?

She sighed and pressed herself harder against me, her arms wrapping around my own and her head tilting to the side to nuzzle my neck.

I almost lost it then.

One hand came up to hold her head still, cupping her neck so she looked at me with those beautiful eyes as my thumb stroked her cheek. Her eyes darted between looking at my lips and looking at my eyes. I lowered my head to press out foreheads together, letting us enjoy this closeness before I pressed my lips against hers. She reacted instantly, opening her mouth for me and moaning. My tongue found hers and I growled in response, her scent was intoxicating.

She spun so she was sprawled on her stomach against me, still in between my legs, hands coming up to wrap around my neck. As our tongues fought for dominance my hands decided they had a mind of their own, sliding from her neck to her shoulders to rest on the small of her back before slipping under her shirt. I ran my fingers along the soft skin there, being careful not to touch her ribs. She moaned deliciously into my mouth and my hands gripped her hips, rocking her against me slowly.

She whimpered and pressed herself harder to me, her hands massaging my scalp while she kissed up and down my neck. My hands slid to cup that perfect ass and I rocked her harder against me, and she softly down on my neck.

Her lips found mine again and she arched against me, telling me in every way she wanted more.

I was just about to pin her to the ground when we heard people talking dangerously close to us, and she growled in frustration. I couldn't help but chuckle at her, she really did remind me of a pissed off kitten sometimes.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck while we caught our breath, listening to the conversations people were having.

I realized that people were celebrating something, and it sounded like Fry was the center of attention.

My eyes widened in realization just as my little devil looked at me for conformation.

They had found a skiff.

I was getting her off this planet.

I looked down at her and kissed her fiercely, forgetting about everything other than the woman in my arms.

When we finally pulled apart to breathe she looked relieved, and I swore to myself then if I had to kill everyone on this planet to make sure we got off it alive, I would do so.

* * *

**AN- Hello again, missed me?**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was kinda hard to write, especially Riddick's POV. I'm kinda really concerned about how I'm making Riddick out to be. He seems WAY to nice, but am I wrong? Is it because they have mated that he is suddenly like this? TELL ME!**

**phew ok so I took into account that yalls don't like the POV back and forth thingy so I switched POV, making sure that it wasn't going back over shit that we already learned. So how do you guys feel about it THIS time? Are the POV changes happening too close to each other? Should I stick to one? TELL ME!**

**x wipes brow x yeah ok so please please please let me know in a little review. I promise I won't cry again. Actually scratch that. IF and only IF one of you can't leave a review that makes me cry, I will dedicate the chappie to you, AND I will use your name for a future character ( no promises that it will be a good guy or a bad guy ) AND I will add some yummy stuff next chapter. OK SO GOING BACK OVER THE BOMBSHELL I JUST GAVE YOU**

**1. Leave a review**

**2. If my eyes spring a leak from your beautiful words, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, plus I will use your name (MAKE SURE TO LEAVE AT LEAST YOUR FIRST NAME(or just a name you really want me to use) IN YOUR REVIEW) yes I just double parenthesized you.**

**PLUS PLUS I will make some of next chapter yummy. :D**

**okkkk hopefully this will give you the incentive to write a review. Now some of you may say I'm just pathetic for being so desperate for a review. All I have to say it you are absolutely right. So do what you do and make me cry! **

**psst just so you don't forget the button is right there**


	13. Another Animal Authors Note

**AN-Hey guys, I'm still alive, in case your wondering...  
So basically I'm really really really sorry for not updating, but I think I've been in denial with this story. I love this story and I have a lot of ideas for it, but because it was it is my first fanfic, I've made a lot of mistakes that are lowering the quality of this story. Because of this, I feel like I wanna either drop this story or rewrite it.. but I'm not sure yet. I've also been thinking about giving this one a break for a while and staring another, one that is based around a character that is blind. I've been reading a few different stories with this theme and I really really like it, but I also dont wanna steal other peoples ideas... so I'm really conflicted. I think I might to a trial chapter or something, just to see what I can get out, and if I like it then perhaps I will continue it. I know its a horrible thing to ask, but I would really appreciate some feed back and advice, cause I'm super super lost right now! You guys have been so amazing this entire time and I love you all, so thank you for sticking with me all this time! Lemme know what I should do!**


End file.
